Bad Timing
by Miss Riss
Summary: Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and even she knows it, but he doesn't. trogan *FINALLY UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

* * *

It was crazy.

How everything turned out.

How different everything was.

Years had gone by…

And yet, memories never faded.

Smells were never forgotten.

Sounds were never washed away.

It felt like yesterday.

Rory stood outside of her Manhattan complex, waiting to be buzzed in. Not a day went by that she didn't think of how weird it felt to be 'buzzed in' or to be 'waited on'. It was truly an alternate universe, and one that she would in time get accustomed to, but would never relate to. It was to be her twenty fifth birthday a week from this very cold day that she caught cold from. She walked up the stairs to her apartment, turned the key in the lock and was greeted by the familiar face of…

"Avery," she gasped, taken aback, "today is your day off, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Mrs. Huntzberger," he smiled weakly, "the mister called me early this morning, and said he would need my service throughout the day."

"How dare he, it's your day off, and I specifically told him that yesterday," she sighed, and placed her hands to her hips; angry before reality hit her, "wait, Logan's home?"

"I believe you are correct ma'am," Avery said in an English accent.

"Where is he?" her blue eyes sparkled, and her eyes began to wander.

"He had to run out, but he should be back shortly. He said to attend to you while he was away."

Rory sighed, and closed her eyes. "I won't need attending to Avery- I'm fine. You can have the rest of the day off, and tomorrow as well. I will see that you don't receive any early morning wake up calls."

He couldn't hide his appreciation, "are you sure ma'am?"

She smiled sweetly, "how many times have I told you to call me Rory?"

He nodded, and grabbed his bag, "if you need anything- you know my number. I'll check in occasionally…do you want me to stay until the Mister returns?"

She chuckled, before shooing him out the door. "Go home Avery, have fun with your family."

And he was gone…just like that.

She was use to the disappearance of men in her life.

One minute they're speaking to you, sharing oxygen, and the next minute it was as if they weren't ever there.

She sighed, and made her way through a sliding door to a balcony that held many memories. Good and bad.

He was almost never around, due to "business" and many excuses she chose to ignore over the years.

If she didn't ignore those excuses then she would have no reason to stay.

And she wasn't ready to leave.

The story of how the two young lovers met dated back to years ago.

When they were happy…

_"Mrs. Huntzberger," __Logan__ held out his hand, a goofy smile playing on his lips, "we are here."_

_Rory chuckled, "Can I open my eyes now Mr. Huntzberger?" _

_Logan__ looked around at the expanse of the __Manhattan__ apartment and smiled. Giving her hand a slight tug, he said, "Yes, but don't fall over with shock when you see the surprise."_

_She giggled before opening her eyes, and in a sarcastic tone said, "No, I'll fall over with the death of me- my feet are killing from the stairs."_

_And then she opened her eyes…_

_It was beautiful…_

_"This is…" she was lost at words, marveling the wondrous apartment, "ours?"_

_Logan__ offered a sly smile- before wrapping an arm around her slim waist. "All ours… unless you don't like it, if so there was a project building down the street…"_

_She turned around in his arms, playfully smacking his shoulder and kissed him on the lips. "It's beautiful, really…"_

It was a wonder to many that the couple would ever lose their love for each other.

But as time passed…

Things changed.

* * *

I already started a new story.

I couldn't help it- this great idea came over me and then- BAM!

Here it is…in a nut shell.

A triangle, baby!

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****Bad Timing**

**Note: **100 Trory fan, but don't worry Logan fans- I wont be mean! (Well, maybe a little) Oh, and **Flashbacks** will weave through this chapter (one in specific) and the flashbacks will work together in this story to explain how Rory got to where she is now.

* * *

Rory plummeted down on her luxurious queen sized bed, and sighed.

She couldn't remember the last time that the bed felt _warm…_

Maybe it never felt warm.

She closed her eyes and fell into a soft sleep.

-

-

_"When are you going to visit him?" Lorelai asked, eyeing her daughter._

_Rory let a sigh escape her lips, "soon Mom, don't worry I haven't forgotten about him."_

_Lorelai placed a hand over Rory's, "it's not about forgetting- it's about being able to swallow whatever pride you have and face your problems."_

_"I know," Rory sighed out of frustration, and turned away, "just give me time, okay? I need a little bit of time…"_

_The elder Gilmore furrowed her eyebrows and said, "he doesn't have much time kiddo'."_

_-_

_-_

Rory wrestled in her sleep, and groaned softly.

"Baby," Logan said, shaking her lightly, "wake up."

Her eyes proceeded to open slowly and she frowned up at him.

"You didn't tell me that you still have bad dreams," he sighed, and rubbed her forehead soothingly.

She nodded, and let her eyes fall close to his touch.

A touch almost forgotten…

She couldn't help but let the smart comment fall from her lips after replaying his words in her mind, "you would know that I still have bad dreams if you were around."

He instantly let his hand fall from her face, and moved off of the bed. "I already told you about that Rory," he answered softly. At this point in time he was already out of the room, looking around the apartment. "Where is Avery?" he asked, coming back into view.

Rory sat up, scowling, "I sent him home," she said simply.

"Why would you do that?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"The man needs some rest, Logan," she half yelled. "You treat him like a slave."

"And he gets paid great money for it," Logan yelled back, now slightly frustrated.

"Logan," Rory let her tone soften and moved off of the bed to stand in front of him, "I thought maybe we could have some time to ourselves tonight, and he needed the break." She kissed his lips, "I could run us a hot bubble bath and we could relax for a while."

He touched her hair, "I was thinking that maybe you wanted to come with me to a dinner party today. My boss is throwing some charity thing," he shrugged, "and I have to go…"

She stepped away from him, crossing her arms to her chest, "so, you're already back to work huh? Just came back and you're leaving already!"

He stepped forward, embracing her, "It's not work Ror, but I have to go. It's all out of respect, you know? We could stay in tomorrow night, and have a nice dinner. If you don't want to come out with me tonight then that's fine, but I'm going."

She closed her eyes, and nodded softly.

There was no argument left in her…

-

-

_"Dad," Rory said, announcing her presence in the quiet room. _

_Silence…_

_He was sleeping, and Rory took this time to examine the tubes that adorned his listless body. She closed her eyes and let tears fall freely from her eyes. _

_Her father was dying…_

_He was leaving her. _

_She inwardly cursed the heavens- they were so close to getting…there. _

_There as in: spending more time together, counting on each other: The act of sharing a relationship._

_And now he was leaving her. _

_It was at this very moment she knew she could never count on anything…or anyone. _

_-_

_-_

Rory let her tense shoulders relax as she wrapped an arm around one of her husbands. He led her through double doors and down a spiraling staircase to a beautiful ballroom.

She never gasped anymore.

Was never surprised or astonished…

Every house- every mansion- every estate looked the same.

And so did everyone in them…

Everyone except for _him_, butwe'll get to that point in the story a little later.

Many eyes turned to glance at the seemingly happy couple, casting sideway 'owes and awe's their way.

It was true- by looking at them one would see happiness…

A façade they continue to play over and over again.

"Logan," Mitch Richardson smiled, extending a hand for Logan to shake, "I'm happy you came." He focused his attention on a beautiful looking Rory, and his smile widened, "Rory, it's nice to see you."

"You too, Mitch," she returned the smile.

Mitch looked between the two and said, "Logan told me you probably wouldn't be joining us this evening."

"Oh, did he?" she mocked hurt, and shot an evil eye up at him, but letting a smile fall to replace it: it was only for show…everything was for show. "I guess he wanted to bring some other wife of his."

Logan chuckled (again, putting on a show) and wrapped his arms around his wife's petite waist. "They were all busy, besides you are the most convenient."

Everyone at Mitch's table laughed at the playful couple, and shared smiles as Logan placed a small kiss on Rory's lips.

It was all an act…

Rory had to remind herself as she let her body weaken to his soft touch.

She missed that feeling…

Mitch stopped laughing, but continued to smile. "Well, I'm glad you made it Rory, we haven't seen much of you for a while."

Rory let Logan pull out her chair, and as she sat she let a smirk fall over her lips. "Yeah, I've been out of commission."

More laughs…

Not from Logan though, he just cringed and took a seat beside his wife.

-&-

It seemed like hours later Rory was growing bored of the simple conversation that the women of the table were laughing over.

"Rory, how did you keep your marriage so strong?" one lady asked, who had a full head of red hair. "My first marriage didn't last long at all…"

Before Rory could open her mouth to most likely let a lie leave her lips, another lady interrupted, "They're in love Barbara," she glanced at the red head, "just because you had an arranged marriage doesn't mean everyone else doesn't marry out of love."

Barbara scowled at the brunette, and then smirked at Rory, "is the sex good?"

Rory blushed, and brought a hand to her lips. "Yes, it is…"

"Barbara," the brunette sighed, "you are ridiculous. Worry about your own sex life."

"You need to stop worrying about what I say and worry about that cheap whore that is always on your husbands arm," she pointed casually across the ballroom.

Anne turned her head, and instantly frowned. "They're just business partners."

"Yeah, and I am the president of the U.S," Barbara continued, "open your eyes and look closer."

Rory also turned her head in the direction and caught sight of Patrick, Anne's husband, and a laughing blonde. She cringed and turned back to look at a flustered Anne.

"I'm going to the ladies room," Anne announced, and left quickly.

Two other girls stared at Barbara, one muttering something, following after Anne and the other glaring openly at Barbara.

"You don't have to berate her like that," Leslie-Marie hissed, "you know that she takes it personally."

"She should take it personally," Barbara bit back a laugh, "her husband is sleeping with a blonde who looks almost ten years younger than she is."

Leslie-Marie sighed, "Well, if she doesn't want to face that fact then leave her be. She loves her husband and she won't leave him."

Rory watched this conversation, and finally it captured her interest. Leslie-Marie's words hitting her like a tone of books…

And suddenly Rory was hurting for Anne.

Somehow feeling awfully familiar…

Barbara sighed, "I won't say anything to her about it anymore, but hopefully she'll realize that she doesn't need to stay. She has nothing left to stay for…the love is gone."

"She'll realize that on her own," Leslie-Marie stated and stood from the table, "I'm going to find my husband. I'm turning in…"

"Goodnight," both Rory and Barbara said in unison.

Rory blushed slightly, realizing that she was at the foot of an argument between friends that weren't hers. She slowly stood from the table, and excused her self.

It was at that very moment that she turned and bumped into a man.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, wanting nothing more than to curse out loud, but knowing the inappropriateness of the thought, "I'll clean it off for you." She was talking about his jacket- the one that she spilled red wine all over. Something's never changed…

"Rory," a voice rang out that was long ago tucked in to the deepest nook of her memory, "is that you?"

She looked up and caught a familiar pair of blue eyes with her own, but she didn't speak.

He raised one eyebrow, and she almost shivered at the familiarity of the situation. "Rory Gilmore?"

She blushed slightly, and raised her hands to his wet clothing, "let's go to the kitchen to clean this off…" She turned to look at the frown laid softly on his lips, "Tristan."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

I really enjoyed writing the conversation between the ladies in this story.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

* * *

It was maybe one of the more surprising moments of her life.

She contemplated this while her brain racked up a billion questions and possible answers. She wondered many things at this point in time. It would be a lie to say that she never thought about him, because she did. It wasn't too often when he would run across her mind in a bizarre scenario, but she definitely thought about him. It was mostly the thought of where he was and what he had done with his life.

And now, years later, it was too early to tell if this surprising moment was a good one or a bad one…

"You don't have to," his voice was relaxed as he brought his hand up to hers.

She pulled away at his touch and stubbornly swatted away his hand, dabbing a wet cloth against his tie, "I should have watched where I was going."

He smirked and nodded, "I agree, because if it wasn't me then you would be cleaning off some other drunken guy and I'm actually enjoying this."

She chuckled, shaking her head slowly, "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Shrugging, he said, "a little, but not really."

At this moment she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"So," he broke the silence, but didn't break the eye contact she offered, "I didn't think I'd ever see Rory Gilmore at a party like this."

"Yeah," she looked down, continuing the cleaning of his tie, "neither did I."

He frowned slightly, feeling uncomfortable with her lack of enthusiasm on the subject. It was only when he caught sight of the beautiful ring on her finger did he speak again. "You're married."

She looked up at him, surprised at the question, and it bothered her that she even felt surprised at all. Holding up her hand, she said, "I'm Mrs. Huntzberger now."

He cleared his throat, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Logan Huntzberger?"

"You know him," her eyes locked with his.

He shook his head, "I know of him, we were in the same social crowd when I was younger."

She nodded, accepting his answer and continued her work.

"I never would have thought you would marry someone like _that."_

His words hit her like a ton of bricks and she immediately went into defense, "someone like what?"

"Hey," he held up his hands, "no pun intended. I just didn't think he was your style. He's rich, conceited and from what I know of him- plays around with many girls. I just never thought you would marry a guy like that"

_Sounds like someone else I know, _she inwardly muttered in sarcasm. "Yeah, well, he's not like that anymore," her tone softened, but she growled just the same "and you don't know anything about me."

He shrugged, his protective shield coming into place, "You're right, I don't."

Rory was, again, surprised when he took his tie from her hands, muttered a thank you, and sauntered out of the kitchen with a martini class in his hand.

-&-

Tristan ignored the pounding headache coming on and instead reminded himself to smile politely at the arrogant people around him.

He was use to the façade.

Use to being someone that he's not.

That's the way he grew up and from the looks of his current employment and lifestyle- it's the way he was going to continue growing.

Except…he wasn't like _them _at all.

He didn't think that all of them were completely pathetic and self centered…just most.

His act showed people around that he understood the life of a high social class male, but he didn't.

There were too many rules and regulations of being rich and social.

Sometimes he wanted out, but he knew it was an unrealistic wish.

So, he did what he always does- he acted.

Just like she was doing now…

Rory Gilmore.

An amateur…

Although she perfected the hair and the make-up if one looked close enough the frown underneath her smile would be condemning.

He wondered why she let herself be completely sunk into the quick sand.

He would have never imagined that she would become one of _them. _

He would have never imagined that he would ever see her again.

After leaving to military school years prior to this moment he decided that he would completely forget about Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

She was like a disease that never went away.

He tried to rid himself of her, but she never seemed to leave his mind.

He dreamt of her.

He thought of her.

He craved her.

It wasn't like he knew what it was he felt for her at his young age. He never felt that way for anyone, but he knew it was strong.

He didn't want to feel that way, because he knew she would never feel the same.

And that bothered him.

And then when he couldn't take it any more he completely pushed her out of his mind.

He drew a blank.

Pretended that she didn't matter…

And she did.

But if he continued to let her control his emotions he would never be a man, and that's what he needed to be.

His cry for her attention is what got him into trouble in the first place.

He pushed her away.

Drink her away…

And slept with girls that didn't matter to him…

Temporary comfort got him by over the couple of years he spent in military school.

But the liquor got old, the girls faded and he woke up one morning realizing that she still had control over him…that's until he met _her. _

Courtney Valentine.

She was his clone.

She wanted out of society life, but yet, she stayed because she felt she had to. A trouble maker at heart, she always found ways to go against her parents' wishes. The ease she had to her walk and the way she held her head high attracted him to her. He loved the way she didn't fall at his feet or care as much as a lot of girls he dated.

She was beautiful…

He was with her because he knew her inside and out

She couldn't hurt him…

He knew what she was thinking or what she would say before she said it.

He wasn't in love with her, but he did care for her a lot.

She made his life easier.

She was polar opposite of Rory.

And it bothered him that he had to face his past now.

That she was in his world now.

Trying to berate and banter him…

Rory Huntzberger…

What a _wonderful_ world.

-&-

"Mom," Rory sighed into the phone, looking around the expanse of an unknown room.

"Sorry kiddo'," Lorelai rushed into the phone, "your terror of a baby sister was trying to break the George."

"George?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she broke Simon the coffee machine so Luke went out to buy a new one," the older Gilmore smiled, "I really like George better. When you come home you can…"

"She broke Simon?" Rory interrupted in disbelief.

"Yup, sorry kiddo'…"

"But he was my friend," Rory pouted.

"Yeah, well, you abandoned him anyway," Lorelai's lips straightened, "when's the last time you came home to use him?"

Rory bit her lip, and a frown formed her angelic face. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I've just been really busy and…"

"It's okay," Lorelei interrupted, "just can you come soon? Mommy's missing Rory time right now. I've been pining, I'm telling you. Your room hasn't changed one bit. Well, that's if you don't count the toys and the coloring books. Besides, Patty is having a pageant soon, and you have to be here. Kirk is already trying to be the 'security guard' and Luke said that he's leaving before all the madness starts. I need you hear to eat popcorn with me and laugh when Sookie chases Jackson out of the kitchen for the bake sale that Mrs. Patty is requesting during the pageant."

"Mom, catch your breath," Rory laughed, and sat down on the random bed in the random room in the random mansion. "I'll be there."

"You waited for me to make a fool of my self before you said yes, didn't you?"

"Of course…"

"That's Mommy's' girl."

"Did you fix the vacuum?"

"Nope."

"Mom."

"Ror."

"How is the house getting cleaned?"

"I have a slave."

"A slave?"

"Well, no, more like a butler."

"A butler?"

"Yes."

"Who is this butler of yours?"

"His name is Luke."

"Mom!"

"I know!"

"You're evil!"

"But he likes to sweep, I swear!"

"You're lying."

"Yes, but he sweeps anyway."

"Why can't you just tell him to fix the vacuum?"

"Because…"

"You just want to make his life difficult."

"Don't say that out loud, he might have tapped the phone line."

"Luke? Tap? Phone line?"

"It sounds ridiculous Rory."

"Hey, you said it!"

"Whatever!"

"Tristan is here."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai furrowed her eyebrows, and thought for a moment before gasping, "Chilton's finest?"

"He's here," Rory sighed, "in the flesh."

"Spawn of Satan?"

"Bible boy," Rory nodded, "from Chilton."

"No?" Lorelai gasped.

"Yes."

"Did he bother you?"

"I spilled wine on his tux."

"Was he mad?"

"No."

"Well, did he bother you?"

"A little," she shrugged, "but it was more of a surprise than anything else. I mean, I haven't seen him in years."

"Is he still a babe?"

"Mom!"

"Rory."

"He's even cuter than I remember."

"Do me a favor fruit of my loins."

"What?"

"Take a picture of the babe and send it to Mommy. I'm really getting old; I don't get to see babe's a lot!"

"You're not helping here."

"Okay, sorry," Lorelai smiled, "what's the problem again?"

"He's here."

"And?"

"And he's…"

"Cute?"

"Mom, I don't care about all of that," Rory sighed and threw herself down on the bed, "I'm married, and this is the boy who made my life a living hell in high school, I'm not thinking of him as a sex god."

"Wow, he's that cute?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry…"

"Do I act normal? Or do I act like he gave me a living hell in high school?"

"Good question."

"Yeah…"

"Well, look who it is, Rory Gilmore," Tristan interrupted, coming into the room, "sorry, I mean Huntzberger."

"Is that him?" Lorelai squealed over the phone, "Rory, is that him?"

"Yes," Rory stared for a moment, and then looked at her phone, "I'll call you back."

"I guess I can't answer that question for you, think quickly and call me back if he needs to be cursed out!"

* * *

Click

Little cliff hanger for you all!

In this chapter I wanted to show that Rory and Lorelai are still close (in case there were any doubts).

And I wanted Tristan's background too!

Hope you enjoyed.

Review


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

* * *

Tristan Dugrey smirked and it wasn't a pleasant one.

He downed the liquor in a small shot glass that was formally slipping from his grasp, and turned away, "Sorry to bother you," he muttered.

Rory Gilmore stared blankly at a disheveled, very drunk Tristan.

"You know what," he turned back, and placed the small piece of glass on a nearby table, "I'm not sorry and I'm not going to leave. This is my world…"

She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head, "excuse me?"

"I don't understand you Gilmore," he chuckled, "you were always so different and now you're just like the rest of them."

Rory watched Tristan point far off and she cringed at his words…

"You're drunk," she pointed out with distaste.

"No," he laughed, and moved to sit beside her on the bed, "I am just a little tipsy. My judgment is still keen Mary, so don't think I'm not conscious to what's going on."

She shrugged, a smile sliding over her lips, "well, you're not quite slurring yet."

Her smile was contagious but he didn't know why, "do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, her face retorting to serious.

"Logan, do you love him?" he asked again, staring at her intently.

She was taken aback by the question, but defensively blurted, "That's none of your business!"

He smirked, "You're so impossible."

She pushed him away as he moved closer to her, "and you're repulsive. We can't have civilized conversation while you're sober, why try while you're intoxicated?"

He reached his hand to her cheek, and she froze at his soft touch.

"You're still so beautiful," he whispered, and lifted himself from the bed.

She watched him retreat for the second time in one night.

As the door closed behind him Rory lifted her hand to the spot that his fingers once touched.

Warm…

-&-

"Honey," Tristan came up behind a giggling blonde, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She was doing it again, flirting obviously with a socialite husband.

"You smell like liquor," Courtney whispered over her shoulder while plastering on a fake smile for show.

He ignored her, and moved away to shake the hand of the man his 'woman' was flirting with. "How are you Patrick?"

"I'm great," the brunette replied, "and you?"

"Same here," Tristan smirked, and inwardly wanted to hurt the guy.

"Can we leave soon, I'm exhausted," Tristan turned to Courtney, who frowned in return.

"I was just going over some business matters," her stern look told him he was in for a 'no'.

Just when Tristan was going to protest he watched Rory waltz out of the dining area, and make eye contact with him.

He turned back to Courtney, "is there any way that Sandra can give you a ride home."

"Yes, I'm sure she will," Courtney turned to him, and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "you go home and get some rest."

He kissed her again, and smiled, "if you have any problems call me, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

Rory watched the scene with intensity.

It had been a long time since she seen Tristan look at someone the way he was looking at the blonde.

Well, it had been a long time since she seen him look at anyone.

Tristan caught Rory staring at him and smirked.

She blushed slightly, and continued her trip over to her husband.

"Logan," she tried to get a word in.

He was strategizing with some business partners, and drinking openly.

"Logan," she repeated, louder this time.

When he didn't respond to her she tapped his shoulder. "I'm talking to you," she whispered.

"Baby, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

She scowled and turned away, hearing the whispers from the other ladies around the table.

Her face taken on an interesting shade of purple…

She headed for the double doors that led to her escape and some really needed fresh air.

"Are you following me Mary?" the voice made her shiver.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood Tristan."

"When will you be in the mood, how about Saturday?" he asked playfully, leaning against a black Mercedes.

She sent him daggers with her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself.

It was freezing, but there was no way she was going back into that party.

Even if it meant being stuck out here with annoying Tristan.

"Why do you look so angry, Mary?" he asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Those will kill you," she gestured toward the cancer sticks, and looked away.

He shrugged, "Everyone dies one day."

It was his release…

He let the rolled paper fall against his bottom lip and burned the tip with a lighter.

He inhaled slowly, and closed his eyes as he exhaled. "Want one?"

She turned to look at him, momentarily disgusted, but stepped in closer to him.

He handed her a cigarette and lit it while it was already in her mouth.

She smoked it furiously, looking away as if embarrassed.

"Something tells me you've done this before," he smirked, feeling the liquor draining away.

It always did…

She rolled her eyes, and exhaled.

He was enjoying this…

It made him feel in control.

She had a weakness.

A flaw…

Everyone did.

"Well, as much as I enjoy being in your presence, I should be going," he opened his car door and turned her way, "it was nice seeing you again, Mary."

She was panicking inside…

He was leaving.

The only 'almost' normal person she knew was abandoning her.

She would be stuck out here all night or have to face the many curious faces inside of the party.

"What about that girl you were with?" she asked, almost desperately, "You're leaving her?"

"My fiancée?" he turned the key in the ignition, "she has a ride home."

Tristan had a fiancée.

For some reason the thought clouded over Rory.

"Oh," she sighed.

He watched her, furrowing her eyebrows.

Something was wrong.

And then realization struck him.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" his words were soft, and knowing.

She shook her head, and bit her lip. "My husband doesn't want to leave yet."

He nodded, understanding her predicament. "Well, I'll give you a ride if you think he won't mind."

Rory was inclined to say no.

In all of her rationalist she would never go anywhere with Tristan Dugrey.

But he was her only hope.

After a few seconds of silent contemplating, she nodded. "He won't mind, but are you sure?"

"Get in Gilmore," he replied, opening the door for her.

Gilmore.

**Not **Huntzberger…

It was a strange relief to hear from him.

She hesitantly got in the car, and fixed her knee long dress.

After explaining exactly where she lived they drove in silence until he spoke.

"How's your mother?"

The question caught her off guard, but she smiled softly. "Crazy, but that's nothing new."

He nodded, and smiled sideways. "Any kids?"

"One, her name is Rein," Rory awed.

"Really?" he turned to her, wide-eyed. "You look good for having a kid."

She blushed and let the laughter leave her parted lips, "No, I don't have any kids. I thought you were asking about my mom."

He chuckled as well, feeling a small sense of relief that he labeled as old feelings and pushed to the side.

Everything was different now…

"You?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"No," he shook his head, "but I want one."

Rory watched his lips curve to a small frown, and he shrugged in explanation, "Courtney can't have any kids."

"Oh," Rory responded, saddened for him.

"Do you want any?" he asked.

"No," she replied quickly, fixing her gaze to the world outside of the window.

He knew there was something she wasn't saying, but he didn't want to push her.

They were actually having a civilized conversation.

It was refreshing…

As she watched the nearing of her house, she quickly rested her hand on his arm. "Can we go somewhere?"

He watched her face contort, longing for acceptance.

She knew that he wouldn't question her, but she answered the un-asked question anyway. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

He didn't need any other reassurance as he continued to drive.

The destination unknown but it didn't really matter.

She needed him.

* * *

I want them to be civil, but still banter.

I love Trory Banter!

**OH AND** if any of you read my other story _The Game_ than I just want to make it clear that the story is not over (**Done** means that I'm done with the chapter, not the story).

Review


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

* * *

It was a strange obsession…

Watching the fire burn the paper and the ashes form.

It was a process.

He was the owner of the lighter that burned the paper, and he was the owner of the cigarette that filled his lungs with nicotine.

**He** lit the cigarette.

And **he **smoked the cigarette.

It was control…

It wasn't fancy suits, offices and a high society name.

The one thing in his life that he could direct, because he had the power to do so with a single flick of a lighter…

He wasn't addicted.

It was a choice.

He could stop anytime.

But he wanted to smoke.

He liked the way that the lighter felt in his hand, the way the paper pressed lightly against his bottom lip, the way that the smoke filled his lungs.

A psychologist he 'dated' for a few months said that smoking was a sign of unreleased stress and that he had issues he should deal with.

He told said psychologist to go find a patient to harass because he loved smoking, and then he broke up with the psychologist.

No one could ever take it away from him.

The way he could control something…

He watched _her_ from the corner of his eye, exhaling softly.

He wondered why she _really _smoked.

"Rory," her _real_ name didn't easily roll off of his tongue, but because his curiosity was sparked he wanted an actual answer, "why do you do something you know is going to kill you?"

Her blue eyes held wonder also, and she titled her head to the side before shrugging, "I don't know."

"There's always a reason," he smirked, not once taking his eyes off of the road.

She didn't speak after that, but she did lift the cigarette to her lips and inhale.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

The road that they traveled on was dimly lit, and Rory wanted to tell him to turn around.

She wanted to be scared that he was going to hurt her in the middle of nowhere.

But it would be a lie…

She wasn't scared- curious yes, but not scared.

"Where are we going?" she put out the burning cigarette and let her hands fall comfortable to her sides.

Tristan shrugged, momentarily glancing to the side, "where ever you want to go."

She turned her face to the side, hiding a smile and replied, "It doesn't matter."

He let his hand fall instinctively and Rory watched as the left blinker came on.

He turned into a restaurant parking lot- one that Rory wasn't familiar with.

A restaurant was safe…

They could be comfortable and that really appealed to Tristan at the moment, who avoided awkward situations.

"I'm kind of hungry," he turned off the ignition, and faced her.

She nodded, "me too."

As they walked into the small restaurant Rory was fascinated.

It was elegant but simple.

A Jazz club…

Candles were lit in various places, and soft music played from a band on stage.

Rory let her eyes wander to the loving couples dancing on the floor, and smiled adoringly. "This place is really nice."

Tristan nodded, and led Rory to his usual table in the far right corner. "Yeah, I love coming here."

"With your fiancée?" she asked, curiously.

He snorted, and pulled out a chair for her to sit. "Yeah right, she hates Jazz."

"I think it's nice," she said softly.

The waiter came to the table and after sharing a friendly conversation with Tristan, walked away to return with two wine glasses.

"Such the charmer," Rory teased.

"The Dugrey charm," he shrugged, smirking.

"There it is," she pointed to his face.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"That smirk," she shook her head, grinning, "the one that haunted me as a teenager!"

"I'm glad to know it had an effect on you," he smirked again.

She swatted his arm playfully, and brought the glass to her lips. "Not a good effect, so don't be too happy."

He laughed.

And he didn't laugh a lot anymore.

It felt good.

Silence filled the small space, and Tristan tapped his foot to the music floating through the air.

And then he did something unexpected, getting up and holding out his hand, "let's dance."

Rory shook her head, blushing feverishly, "I can't…"

He rolled his eyes, "it's just dancing."

His words were nonchalant, and Rory hesitated before deciding that it was too late to not trust him. She smiled, and accepted his hand.

Their fingers entwined perfectly, but Rory ignored this as she reddened again.

He was leading her to the dance floor, and she was nervous.

She hadn't danced with any man except for Logan since their wedding.

He placed one hand on the small of her back while the other rest in her open palm.

They danced orderly…

Just like they were taught so many times…

Until Rory couldn't handle staring into his blue eyes anymore…

She pulled him in close to her and rested her head on his chest.

They danced in silence for what seemed like seconds- and really was an hour.

They danced until Tristan felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned to face the waiter, who was a casual friend, "I don't mean to interrupt you love birds, but your food is probably cold. It has been sitting on your table for an hour or so."

At first Rory wanted to correct the man who called them love birds, but her mind settled on his last statement. Her eyes widened, "an hour?"

Tristan released Rory from his grasp, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I forgot all about the food."

"Well, forget again," Rory said, glancing at her watch, "we need to go."

Tristan nodded, and turned to the waiter. "Do you think you could box all of the food Troy, I'm kind of starving?"

After Troy was finished packing the food Rory and Tristan walked to the car.

The first few seconds of the drive was uncomfortable before Rory frowned, "I'm sorry to rush you. I just didn't think we would be so long."

He shrugged, "No problem."

Silence…

"The party should be over soon," she tried to explain.

He held up a hand, stopping her, "It's no problem Mary, I understand."

"You do?" she raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"You don't really want your husband to know you spent the night out with some random guy," he chuckled- bitter sweet.

Her cheeks tinged with a bright pink, and she nodded.

Silence…

She bit her lip, looking out the window.

He sighed, and let a reassuring smile grace his lips. "Really Mary, it's okay."

She turned to face him, smiling gratefully and whispered, "Okay."

"But just know that you owe me a dinner," he smirked.

They both shared a moment of laughter.

Tristan lit up a cigarette, and inhaled sharply.

She watched him, fascination gleaming in her eyes.

He could see her staring from the corner of his eye, and exhaled, extending her the already lighten cigarette.

She hesitated but reached for it, placing the perfectly rolled paper between her lips.

She could taste what could only be described as mint and something she couldn't quite fathom.

And she realized that she tasted _him…_

She wondered if he always tasted like mints.

He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what she was thinking.

Moments later the car stopped in front of Rory's building, and she let a soft sigh escape her lips.

She unbuckled her seat belt, and took one last drag before handing the cigarette to Tristan. "Do you have gum or something? I really don't want to smell like cigarettes."

He looked at her, questioningly.

"Just in case Logan is home," she shrugged, answering his unasked question. "He doesn't want me smoking," she added.

He chuckled, and shook his head before reaching into his pocket and handing the candy to Rory. "You don't have to explain."

She nodded.

He reached into a compartment and pulled out a vanilla body works spray.

She didn't have time to accept as he leaned over and sprayed her body a couple of times.

She shook her head, "I'm not even going to ask how that got in your car."

He smiled. "Don't be a stranger Mary."

"Okay," she answered softly, "but I don't have your number."

He smirked, and said, "I'm sure you'll find a way."

She didn't know exactly what he meant by it, but she nodded and walked off.

He heard her call out, "I had a good time tonight," before disappearing into the building.

She opened the rapper of candy that he offered her when she was out of eyesight, and placed it on her tongue.

_Mint…

* * *

_

I wanted to make this chapter relaxing and sensual.

I know that I focused a lot on the cigarette, but I wanted to find a way to represent Tristan's life.

I want Rory and Tristan to be each-others guilty pleasure!

And I hate cigarettes, but it fits so perfectly in the story.

What do you think about this chapter?

And more Trory banter to come in coming chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

* * *

Rory plummeted down on her huge, empty bed.

Logan hadn't come home yet.

Although his absence was a great way to avoid an argument about where she'd been- it left the argument about where he was open.

She sighed, and closed her eyes.

A smile forming on her lips at remembrance of the night.

Meeting up with Tristan Dugrey hadn't really occurred to her over the past few years. Yes, she thought about it a few times after high school but after time went by she forgot about the idea.

And yet, he was in her presence just a couple of moments ago…

She never really thought they could share a civilized moment- never mind a civilized evening.

And it was the first time in a long time that she enjoyed herself…

With Tristan Dugrey, of all people, who would have known?

She scrunched her eyebrows, thoughts consuming her mind. He had told her to call, and said she'd figure out how.

Whatever that meant…

And then realization hit her and she flipped open her cell phone, searching her phone book for an unfamiliar contact.

**Worlds Greatest** had a work and a cell phone number stored.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes and opened the attachment to the contact.

_Call me…_

_When you need to escape…_

The message was cryptic, and it excited Rory a little.

She sighed, and stared at the call button.

Shrugging, she hit it and listened as it rang.

"Lo?" Tristan answered.

"Worlds greatest," Rory shook her head, laughing, "Who lied to you?"

"Sorry," his tone became aware and less serious in an instant, "I meant to say: Worlds Sexiest."

She laughed.

"You can't even deny it," he whispered, huskily, "You know I'm sexy."

"And also the most egotistical, self centered, arrogant, impossible man I've ever met in my life," she sighed dramatically, a smile adorned her lips.

"You pain me Mary," he mocked hurt, "really, you do."

After a comfortable laugh the line filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"So, why did you call?" Tristan asked, curiosity getting the best of him, "I know you want me, but I just left you."

"I don't want you," she sucked her teeth, "I just called to say thank you for everything."

He could hear her tone soften, and he smiled at this. "No problem Mare, I told you already."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged, acting as if he could see her, "I haven't been the nicest person in the past."

"Yeah," he agreed, sarcastically, "you're right. You were so intolerable."

"Hey!" she gasped, mocked hurt, "I wasn't that bad."

"That's what you think," he sighed, dramatically.

She laughed, and then froze when she heard footsteps. "I'll call you tomorrow," she whispered.

"Okay," he whispered back, raising an eyebrow.

"Bye," she whispered again, hanging up and tossing her phone on a pile of stacked pillows.

She could hear Logan in the kitchen, and she frowned.

Talking to him didn't appeal to her at the moment…

He hadn't even called.

She could have been dead and he wouldn't have known.

Sighing, she turned off the light and pulled the covers to her chest.

He walked into the bedroom, taking off his tie, and staring at her. "Where were you?"

"I got a ride home with a friend," her tone was bitter.

"Oh," he answered simply, needing no further information.

He didn't care…

Rory shuddered, and turned around, facing the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, joining her in bed.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" she hissed, back still turned, "my husband doesn't give a damn about me!"

"Don't start Ror," he replied sternly.

"Why not Logan?" she turned to face him, seething; "you embarrassed me in front of everyone, so I left. The worst part is you didn't even call to see if I was alright."

"Sorry," he answered, trying to make her shut up.

"Why are you home so late anyway, the party was over at eight?"

"I had something to take care of," was his vague response.

She didn't have anything more to say, so she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Tears soaked her white pillow-case that night…

-&-

Tristan Dugrey let the cold air hit his face, and closed his eyes.

Only opening them to reveal the night sky- off of the balcony outside of his room

He was sweating as he tried to control his breathing.

He had another bad dream…

They always ended the same way.

He would become the man he always hated.

He would become his father.

And that scared him senseless…

He needed a cigarette.

His father smoked cigars…

His father smoked cigars so much that when Tristan was a small boy he thought that it was a natural scent.

Tristan never touched a cigar in his life.

His drug of choice was currently in his hand, about to be burned.

And then he thought of Rory.

Wondering if she needed one right now…

He shook his head of the insane thought- she probably wasn't even awake.

And besides- why would he care anyway?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a familiar pair of feminine arms wrapped around his waist.

"Another bad dream?" she asked, burrowing her head in his back.

He nodded.

Courtney sighed, and kissed his bare back soothingly, "come back to bed, it's freezing out here."

"You go inside," he ordered lightly, "I'll be in there, just give me a few seconds."

"Okay," she whispered, disappearing into the darkness.

She cared about him…

Like a friend does, because that's what she was to him- a friend.

If she loved him she wouldn't need to sleep with all of the guys she slept with on the side.

It didn't bother him much though, because if he loved her then he wouldn't have his own number of mistresses.

Over the past few years that they were together they ignored each others flaws, and just learned to be _together. _

It **seemed **like the best thing to do.

Both of them knew that marriage wasn't the _right _approach to their relationship but it was the _best _one.

Or at least they thought.

After all, who else could tolerate their flaws?

They didn't need to be in love, caring was enough…

And Tristan wasn't afraid to care, but love was a whole different ball game.

-&-

She could feel him stir in the bed and sighed softly.

"I need coffee," Rory groaned, stretching like a child.

"We already ran out?" Logan asked in what seemed like a yawn.

"Yesterday," answered a half sleeping Rory.

"I'll pick some up before I go to work," he promised, kissing her softly on the cheek before exiting to the bathroom.

"Okay," she muttered, rolling over and letting sleep consume her again.

It was always that way…

They would argue and go to sleep angry, but when morning hit the dark bedroom- all was forgotten.

It was their way to cope with the fact that maybe marriage wasn't working for them.

A soft kiss on the forehead woke Rory from a strange dream.

"I'll run the coffee up in about ten, but go back to sleep because it's still early."

Rory mumbled something that Logan couldn't quite make out and let her eyes fall shut.

He frowned, and momentarily stared at her sleeping form.

There would always be love between them.

But he wasn't _in_ love with her anymore…

He let a sigh depart his lips before his exit.

-&-

"Did you get the fax yet?" were the first words out of Tristan's mouth as he entered the office.

His secretary offered him a sexy smile before handing him a folder. "Oh, and Brian called."

Tristan nodded, momentarily studying his new secretary.

She had long black hair that fell just above her waist line. Dark sensual-eyes and curvy- full lips adorned her flawless face.

And Tristan had yet to see what perfection was kept from the outside world…

She was definitely one to fantasize about…

And maybe overtime too.

"It's Angie, am I correct?" he asked after realizing he was staring a bit too long and a bit too hard.

She frowned slightly, which made her look even sexier. "I'm sad that you had to ask."

She wanted him…

He was use to his secretaries drooling over him.

His lips formed a straight line, and he became serious. "Can you call P.C.P and tell George Brier that I need to set up a meeting with him A.S.A.P."

She looked at him, dumfounded for a second and then slipped back into her profession. "Right away…"

He nodded and walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

His office was great- to say the least.

It was one of the biggest offices in the company and had the most beautiful view. He worked long nights to get to where he was now.

And then his thoughts traveled to Rory.

He wondered if she really enjoyed being a trophy wife.

He always thought that she was just like him.

He thought she wanted a career she always dreamed of. A career that she would work long nights and do anything in her power to achieve…

But maybe he was wrong about her.

He did know one thing- she was a victim of emotional abuse. Her eyes didn't shine the way they once did.

And she had bitterness to her tone that he never recognized before.

His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his cell-phone. He retrieved it quickly, and glanced at the number on the caller-id.

His heart beat quickened.

"Mary, either you miss me already or you love talking on the phone," he answered.

She let a sigh leave her lips before answering, "The latter."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, and twirled around in his chair. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to," she hesitated, biting her lip, "get some breakfast at a diner downtown?"

He waited to reply, knowing that it would irritate her. "Um…"

"You know what, forget I asked," she interrupted.

"I'll pick you up in thirty?" he ignored her rant.

Silence…

"Okay," she responded, meekly.

He closed his phone, and smirked.

-&-

"Munchkin, you had me worried sick," Lorelai complained into the phone.

"Sorry Mom," she chuckled, "It was too late to call when I got home."

"And why was that?"

"Because I went out with Tristan…"

"What?" Lorelai gasped into the phone, "you went out with Spawn of Satan?"

"That's what I said," Rory replied, zippering her jacket.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out my-self."

"Where did you two go?"

"To a cute- little jazz club."

"Nice…"

"Yeah, I had fun."

"Did Lorelai Leigh Gilmore slash Huntzberger just say she had fun?"

"Yes, I believe that's what I said."

"Call the ambulance- I'm about to have a stroke."

"Sorry Mom, I'd love to continue this conversation, but I have to go."

"Go where?" Lorelai asked dumfounded. "You never go anywhere!" and then she gasped, "You're going out with him again, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Rory," he mother's voice warned, "don't do anything you're going to regret."

"Don't worry," the younger Lorelai reassured. "Love you!"

"You too, kiddo!"

-Click-

Rory didn't know what came over her when she decided to call Tristan early this morning.

Maybe it was because she suddenly felt very alone in her huge apartment.

And maybe it was because she really needed a friend.

She walked down the stairs, opening the door and shivering as the cold air hit her face.

When she got in the car she smelled the familiar menthol and mints from the night before.

He glanced at her silently, and then turned the heat up.

She was freezing…

They drove in a comfortable silence before Tristan spoke, "where is this place."

Rory expertly gave him the directions.

They drove in silence for the rest of the trip.

Each left to contemplate thoughts of what was developing between them.

Friendship

* * *

To those of you who think I am going to make Rory cheat- you are wrong. I'm not fond of cheating Rory- it's not innocent enough. I'm going to develop a relationship that doesn't grow from a bad relationship.

By the way, my internet is acting up! Sorry about the long updates…

I didn't enjoy writing this chapter too much, but I needed to ground my-self. Hope you all liked it anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

* * *

Tristan sauntered over to the table with three coffees in his hand.

Two for Rory and one for him…

He was a professional of filling the needs of others.

She smiled warmly at him before sipping on her coffee.

The warm liquid slid down her throat with ease and she licked her lips savoring the flavor.

Tristan pushed any erotic thoughts of her out of his head and she did this and cleared his throat. "Is there something wrong?"

She looked up at him, "No, nothing."

"Oh," his reply was meek as he continued to stir his coffee with a straw.

She watched him and said nothing.

Silence…

"If you didn't want to come…" she started, but was interrupted as he held up a hand.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," his reassuring smile relaxed her, "it's just that I didn't really think you would want to spend any time with me for no good reason."

She shrugged, sipping slowly and then answered, "I wanted coffee, and you're not that bad of a guy."

Her sarcastic ending set out a pleasant laughter between the two. "No, but really, yesterday was nice."

He continued to stir.

She continued to watch him.

"Yeah, it was," he responded after a long delay.

His mind racked so many questions- why this and why that, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her. He was too scared she would run away now and never speak to him again.

The last thought made his stomach turn but he ignored it. "Are you going to the Christmas party?"

She looked away and then back at him. "Yes, I will probably be going."

"Yeah," his voice was filled with bitterness, "it's the biggest party of the season, cant miss that social event."

She eyed him slowly, but said nothing.

He continued to stir.

She couldn't watch him any longer. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her, confused.

"Why are you still stirring it around?" she started, "why were you stirring in the first place? Are you afraid to drink it or something? If you are I reassure you this is one of the best coffee shops around."

"Whoa," he slowed her down with an outburst of laughter, "chill out. I've had the coffee here before- first. Second- I do that all the time. Third- why does it bother you so much?"

A light red colored her cheeks as she remained quiet.

He smiled slowly, "There's always a better flavor once you get down to it. Stir it up and you'll taste the difference. It's hidden beneath the surface, but some people are just afraid to look and others are too impatient."

Her breath caught in her throat as he did this, it was realization that he wasn't just talking about coffee.

"Sometimes you have to wait, because what's under the surface can surprise you. It could be good or bad, but to me it's worth wondering about."

All that she could do was nod.

"Want to taste?"

Another nod…

He watched as she pressed her lips against the spot that his lips had laid.

He watched as she closed her eyes, drinking in the liquid that had cooled from his earlier quest.

He watched as she opened her eyes and began to speak.

He didn't hear her though.

"Earth to Tristan," she waved a hand in front of her face, "is anyone home?"

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second. What were you saying?"

A bit embarrassed that he was caught looking, but he always kept his cool.

She returned his cup, and smiled. "You're right."

"It's great, isn't it?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"Want another?"

"You read my mind."

-&-

The ride home was filled with memories and laughter.

Rory continued to stir her coffee and smiled side-ways at Tristan. "I should have gone with you to that concert years ago."

He laughed, "You broke my heart when you said no."

She playfully hit him in the arm, "you're such a liar."

"No, really," he shrugged, "I didn't even end up going. I gave the tickets to my cousin, and she teased me for weeks about how great the seats were."

She frowned slightly, and continued to stir. "Why didn't you take someone else?"

"I bought those tickets to impress you, what was the point of going if there was no one to impress?"

She ignored the blush that crawled up his skin, "Um…to go watch the concert- duh!"

He smirked, and pulled his car up in front of her building.

"Home sweet home," she muttered.

"Ah, seems to me like you hate it," he pointed a finger at her.

She took a sip of her coffee, which was more delicious than the first two, and sighed. "I don't hate it…It's just so empty."

He nodded.

"My husband works a lot," she realized he didn't ask for an explanation, but for some reason she wanted to give him one.

"I figured, he is Logan Huntzberger," Tristan let his words drag, as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

He pressed the paper against his lips and lit the tip.

After a long drag, he handed her the cigarette. She puffed on it quickly, smiled and handed it back to him.

"I have to go, of my husbands spies will probably tell him a big shot with a jaguar was dropping me off today…and we were smoking."

He let his laughter mix in with hers, and leaned over.

She almost backed away, but then realized he was kissing her cheek lightly.

He whispered, "Call me soon, we can go to the jazz club again or something," in her ear.

She tried not to shiver, and nodded as he pulled away.

"What do you think they'll tell him now?" he smirked, puffing on his cigarette.

"Probably that we had the most passionate kiss ever," she shrugged, beaming a big smile before getting out of the car.

She watched him drive away, and smiled.

Yup…she made a friend.

-&-

"I've been standing near the phone all day, pacing and pacing," Lorelai yelled before even saying hello.

"Hello to you too Mom…"

"Shut up, no small talk…spill!"

"We went out to eat breakfast, had a few cups of coffee and he dropped me off."

"And?"

"And nothing happened."

"Why?"

"Mom, Tristan and I decided to be friends. I don't even look at him that way- you know that."

"Anymore…"

"I never did."

"Lies."

"Well, anyway, I'd never do that to Logan or myself for that matter. It's just nice," she shrugged to herself, "it's just nice to have someone to talk to. He's there and he doesn't make moves on me or stalk me."

"You do not know that!"

"Yes, I do…"

"Maybe he's just smarter than he use to be."

"He's engaged."

"So?"

"So!"

"So? He's a man Rory…"

"I'm not going to screw up like I did in the past okay?" Rory nearly screamed, her face reddening.

Lorelai sat in silence for a few seconds, "I know baby, I apologize. I just don't want you to get hurt or hurt yourself."

"I need a friend."

"I'm your friend."

Rory smiled, "I know, but I need someone I can always been around."

"Send me a plane ticket!"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, but maybe it would be better if you told Logan you had a new friend."

Rory shook her head, "I don't know about that."

"If there's nothing to hide," Lorelai's voice was an accusing chime.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay."

"I'm going to get dressed and go shopping or something. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Love you munchkin?"

"Love you old fart!"

"Hey, I'm not…"

C-l-i-c-k

* * *

Happy turkey day!

Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been very busy.

Um…I'll try to update again real soon.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short!


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Timing

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

Rory Gilmore lowered herself into the steamy water of her tub.

She closed her eyes, sighing in satisfaction.

It had been a while since she just laid in a hot bath and let the steam work away her stress. They use to do it all the time.

_They…_ as in she and Logan… when _they _were one and not two separate entities.

The thought of them being separated made Rory cringe, and sink lower into the hot water. Every time she got even a little close to thinking of a divorce she thought she should slap herself for being so stupid.

Logan had everything that any woman, including Rory, should ever need or want in life.

So why wasn't she happy?

For the last week the question seemed more prevalent in her thoughts. Like wild-fire spreading- she just couldn't stop it.

Frustration enveloped her and she closed her eyes wanting to make her world stop.

Just as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was about to drown herself in 2 feet of water the doorbell rang.

She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand remembering that she gave Avery another day off.

The doorbell rang again.

She sat there hoping the person would go away and she could get back to drowning herself.

Again…

"Ah," Rory screamed as she got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her waist.

_Had to Logan, probably forgot his keys at home… or maybe those damn girl scouts again. _

She opened the door, stood to the side and poked her head out.

Nobody.

What the hell was happening?

Was she being ding-dong-ditched on the top floor of a condo?

She shook her head and slammed the door shut.

As she walked away- now fantasying about the mint cookies that the girl scouts provided her with- the door bell rang again.

She ran to it, opening it up quickly so that the perpetrated couldn't get away.

"Tristan," she frowned, and threw her hands up in the air.

"Mary," he replied sweetly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Are we ten years old now?" she hissed, crossing her arms to her chest, "ding-dong-ditch, are you serious?"

His smile grew larger if that was even possible. "I love it when you make that sexy angry face."

"Ugh," she groaned, "such a PERV."

"Nice legs by the way," he nodded with a smirk.

She glanced down at her naked body underneath a small towel, and wrapped her arms even tighter around her frame. "I was taking a bath, and besides- what are you doing here?"

"You couldn't give me a call?" he frowned playfully, "I would have loved to join you in a bubble bath."

Silence…

"And besides, aren't we friends?" he quipped, moving beside Rory and allowing himself entrance into her apartment.

"Sure, come in Tristan," Rory said with sarcasm, closing the door behind him.

"Nice pad you've got here." His words were followed by a smirk as he made him self comfortable on the couch.

She rolled her eyes as he did this and ran to the bathroom, retrieving a robe.

"Tristan," she sighed, and kept telling herself that he was really there and it wasn't her imagination.

"Yes, Mare?"

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I came to visit Mare, why all the hostility?"

She frowned, and sat down beside him, trying to find the right words. "Listen, I know we're friends and friends should be able to come to each others houses- even unannounced because, well, that's what real friends do. And we are real friends right? I like being your friend, and i think that you like to be my friend too. Right? Well anyways friends should be able to do that because, well, you know…"

"Mary, you're babbling again."

"Sorry," she bit her lip and Tristan thought she was about to cry. "It's just I haven't told my husband about you yet, and I know you know that I haven't, but I just don't know why I haven't. It bothers me a lot, because I know if he walked in here right now he wouldn't think we were friends."

Tristan tried to fight the small frown that covered his lips, but he gave a soft nod in understanding, "Rory, I understand… and I'm very sorry to show up like this. Listen the reason I came is because I wanted to know if you would go somewhere with me, and I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew your husband was in a meeting," he shrugged, "my company is trying to go over some assignments with his company. So I knew he wouldn't be here…"

She glanced up into his eyes, and felt a tingle shoot through her body.

"that's all," he lifted her chin with his hand, "okay?"

"okay," she whispered, and let a small laugh escape her. "I'm sorry I acted so childish."

"Apology accepted Rory," he laughed playfully.

She looked down at her robe, and stood up. "Let me just get dressed, I'll be out in a minute."

He watched her walk away and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

She didn't even ask where he wanted to take her. She didn't care to ask.

Just trusted him.

Trusted he would lead her in the right direction.

AN: sorry it took so long to update! School has me going crazy… I'm going to finish this story soon, so please review and let me know what you think of the short chapter. Feedback is always nice.

Riss


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Timing

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

It was nearing early evening and the sun began to drop down from high in the sky.

The pinks and purples of the sky made nights like this- her favorite of kind.

She closed her eyes and again opened them slowly as if the beautiful view wasn't real. Sighing in awe and not annoyance, she laid her head against the car window.

Tristan shot her a sideways glance, "something wrong Mare?"

"No," she couldn't help but smile at him, "nothing at all…just admiring the sight."

He chuckled, "Well I apologize that it's taking so long to reach said destination, but I completely forgot about evening traffic."

"It's no big deal," she waved him off and let her had lean against the window once more.

What seemed like hours later to Tristan- were in all reality only a couple of minutes and they were finally there.

His _there_…

The one place that he loved more than life itself!

The place that he could call his own in this retched world… that he thought it was time he shared it with someone else. And that someone happened to be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

He parked the car, and glanced over at Rory who looked to be on a little vacation through dream-land. She looked so comfortable and peaceful that he didn't want to wake her, but his excitement forced him to do just that.

"Wake up Mare," he said a little above a whisper.

Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of her name and watched as Tristan got out of the car and shut the door behind him. She blinked a couple of times, let out a small yawn and tried to remember falling asleep. She gave up after a couple of seconds and blamed it on pure exhaustion from the long ride.

The grass was slightly damp beneath her shoes when she stepped out of the car. She laughed as she enjoyed the swishing sound grass made when it was wet and stepped on. Then as if the obvious hit her she let her eyes scan the area, searching for Tristan and what she saw in front of her made her breath catch in her throat.

Tristan Dugrey was sitting on top of a fence- beside a column that held a post that read "T. Dugrey Ball Park."

Her mouth fell open, and she shook her head at a smiling Tristan. "You have your own baseball park?"

"Afraid so," was all he said as he hopped of the fence and made his way through the double gates.

She followed him, wordlessly, all the way through the seats- down the hall and onto the field. The grass was greener than any grass she had ever seen- she was sure of it. And the park was so beautiful it looked like something out of Television.

"It's absolutely…" she searched for the word, spinning herself around to get a view of all angles, "incredible."

"I'm glad you like it."

Biting her bottom lip to suppress another large smile she sat down beside him on the grass. "When did you? How did you?" her questions trailed off in awe.

"About five years ago," he nodded, looked around- inwardly admiring his choice, "I received a check from my grandfathers will. He died years before, but with all of my family problems- arguments about where the money should rightfully go…who should get what. All of the legal issues- nothing was solved until about five years ago. It turns out my grandfather left everything in his name to me."

She felt a tinge of sadness in her heart for Tristan when she heard his voice waver a bit, knowing how difficult it must be for him to speak of his grandfather.

"Anyway, my parents and uncles fought over it," he shrugged, "they all said I was too young and too stupid to inherit grandfathers millions."

Reaching out just a bit- she placed her hand over his, and let him continue.

"It blew up in their faces," he laughed a dry- bitter laugh, "and I got left with the millions. Of course I really didn't know what to do with all of that money, but after much debating I donated a lot of it to charities. I used what was left to have this ball park built."

"Symbolic?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, you could say that," he smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand. "My grandfather taught me to play when I was eight, and after that I feel in love with the game. I always use to look at him and think that he passed his love for the game onto me- as if it were an infection. Just the look on his face when we watched a game on television was fascinating to me."

She let a smile cover her lips, listening to the love in his voice.

He chuckled, "imagine what I thought of him when he took me to my first live game and I watched his face light up every time his team got a hit."

"Sounds like he was a really fun man," Rory scooted closer to Tristan on the grass.

"He was an incredible man," Tristan nodded. "The best man I have ever known- hands down and no exceptions."

She nudged Tristan playfully, but her tone was serious as she said, "He would be very proud of you now."

"I hope so everyday, and I know he's watching out for me," he plucked out a piece of grass and began to twirl it in his fingers, "I just hope he isn't disappointed with my choice in women."

Rory cocked her head to the side, smirking, "what- you don't think he would have approved of Courtney?"

She couldn't help but laugh out loud when he started to squirm and bite his bottom lip.

"He sort of didn't go for the whole 'I'm wealthy and blonde with a stick up my ass' type of girl," he straightened his back and mimicked Courtney to the best of his abilities, tossing imaginary hair over his shoulders in a hair flip.

Rory laughed so hard she let her body fall on the grass and held her stomach. "Dugrey, you are too funny, but that is no way to talk about your lady."

His hands went up in the air in mock defense, "I'm sorry, but it's very true. My grandfather wasn't one for the rich and flashy, and I let you know that my grandmother bored him to death."

"Tristan," she swatted at him, and chuckled.

After a few seconds of silence she cleared her throat, "So- ugh what made you choose her then?"

He nudged her, "because all of the good ones were taken…or hated my guts."

She felt a small blush creep over her cheeks and smiled at his words. "Well I guess you're stuck with the blonde then."

"I guess," shrugging, "or we could set Courtney and Logan up. I think they would be perfect for each other and than me and you could run off together."

Her blush only grew, and she couldn't help her smile from growing either. "You're crazy…"

"Crazy about you," letting the words slip, he covered it up with a grin, "and those sexy legs you have…"

"Pervert," she yelped, trying to get away from his grasp.

He tickled her senseless until he thought she wasn't breathing anymore then jumped to his feet.

"So not fair, I was just going to retaliate until you ran away."

"I never run away Mary."

"But you just did Dugrey!"

He cocked his head to the side, and let him self stare straight into her captivating eyes. "You know- you're even more beautiful when you laugh."

Her heart skipped a couple of beats, and her cheeks turned a dark pink. "Thanks," was all she could manage to say before he dragged her to her feet.

"Listen", he started, and held her hands in his, "I'm going to kick your ass in a game of baseball and then after you're all sad because you're a loser I'm going to take you to dinner to make up for it."

A smirk tugged at her lips, "Dugrey you couldn't kick my ass in a game of baseball if I was blind and in a wheelchair, but you can try. And then if I kick your ass you still owe me dinner for insulting me."

He grinned, "Deal Gilmore."

An hour later Tristan Dugrey stumbled out of the ball park, ankle hurting and covered in dirt. Grass stains decorated his shoes and pants. You would think a one-on-one game wouldn't be so…active.

"You sure know how to throw a fast ball Mare," he sulked, hitching up his pant leg and leaning against his car.

She was grinning. An evil- told you so- grin as she walked toward him. Her hair was thrown back into a messy pony tail and she had a few dirt stains on her cheeks, but the glint in her eyes told him she was nothing but satisfied.

"So," she started, trying to hold back the laughter, "where are you taking me to dinner- loser?"

"I am not a loser," he shrugged, trying to hide a smirk, "was just a little tired…besides- I let you win."

She laughed, and got into his car, rolling down the window. "Dugrey, let's go- I'm hungry and as I remember the deal you're paying for dinner. I'll treat if you want since I kicked your butt and it's only fair to make it up to you."

He could only smile as he opened the drivers' side door and slid in beside her. "I think you owe me more than a dinner, maybe a visit to a message therapist- since it seems like you've injured me when you dove on top of me."

AN: I need feedback!! & don't worry I'm getting to the good parts. This chapter seemed a bit boring to me, but I had to write it (sort of a foundation). Thanks for all of the reviews!

Riss


	10. Chapter 10

Bad Timing

Bad Timing

**AU: **Rory has changed. Stars Hallow knows it, her mother knows it, and

even she knows it, but _he doesn't._

**Note: **100 Trory fan! Whoohoo! If you are not a Trory fan then this

story is definitely not for you.

**Claim: **I own my wild imagination!

"I'll have you know that I can sue you for assault," Tristan Dugrey announced, wincing as he slid into the seat opposite to Rory.

"It's hardly abuse," she laughed, shaking her head, "I barely landed on me."

He opened his mouth for mock surprise, and hissed, "Barely? You dove on top of me- full body weight and I think you fractured one of my ribs."

"All is fair in the game."

"Yeah right, if there was a referee there he would have benched your ass for the rest of the season for foul play!"

She couldn't help but giggle at his counter attack, and she instantly blushed as she did so.

"And did you just giggle?" his arch eyebrow gave his question affect.

"No," she bit her lip and smiled.

"Yes you did," he pointed his finger at her and smirked, "you giggled."

"I do not giggle Dugrey, therefore it was all in your imagination."

"I may have a broken rib and a shattered ankle, but I do not have head damage."

"Whatever you say Dugrey," she waved him off and smiled at the waiter.

It was almost… _intimate. _Rory couldn't help but think as she finished the remainders of the dessert Tristan had ordered for the two of them to share.

The lights in the dining area had dimmed and candles were lit at each table… the wonderful ocean view didn't help matters much either.

But it was all so innocent… at least that's what she had to remind herself.

"What caught your attention and stole you from me?" his question was asked in the softest tone, and caused a light shiver to crawl up the side of her arm.

The eyes that caught hers were filled with wonder and there was a slight hint of amusement that flickered beneath a deep green. "I was just admiring the view," was her simple answer.

"Me too," was his as he continued to stare into her eyes, which caused another creeping shiver… _innocent_- she reminded.

Thoughts circled over and over in her mind… it had been a very long time since she left Stars Hallow to make a life elsewhere. It had been a very long time since she decided it was time to open her world up to possibilities. To open the door to a life with Logan that once held such great appeal. And it had been that long since she was truly happy. She hadn't smiled much in the last few years- until _he _strolled into her ordinary life.

Of all people he who tortured her as a young girl… was now her only friend in the city, and maybe the best she could ask for.

"Care to dance Mare?" he was standing in front of her, hand held out and a smile on his face.

She hadn't even noticed that her eyes were closed that whole time and embarrassment reddened her cheeks. Glancing around and seeing that there was not a single soul dancing in the place, she whispered, "here?"

"Sure, why not," came his easy answer.

Without another word she placed her hand into his hand and allowed him to lead her away from their table. It was as if she couldn't even say no… as if he took away that part of her that was rational and practical.

They began to slow dance with easy steps, his left hand cupped on her lower back and his right laced with her left hand.

The music in the room seemed to get a little louder and the light in the room seemed to get a little darker… and her heart seemed to beat a little faster.

It wasn't the first time that they danced as was evident to the rest of the room, but it felt like the first time all over again to her.

"Do you want to stop?" Tristan asked in a curious tone, forcing her to stare back into his eyes.

She didn't say a word just allowed her lips to curl into a small smile.

Her smile was infectious and he chuckled. "Lorelai Leigh did I ever tell you that you're quite a wonderful dancer?"

"You might have, but it's nice to hear it a second time you know."

"Well you are- very exceptional…"

"Must have been those classes grams made me take."

"Must have been."

As their laughter faded they notice couple start to make way onto the dance floor that Tristan had created, which caused a grin to spread across his face.

She searched for words- a sly remark- some kind of comment, but couldn't find any… as moments seemed to pass she found herself leaning her head on his chest.

His air supply seemed to be cut short at that moment, but he managed to take a deep breath a let out a sigh of relief.

He wondered if she could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest.

The ride home was filled with silence…

He wasn't sure if it was because of the seemingly romantic and extremely awkward day that they had spent together or because there was nothing left to say.

Well maybe she had nothing left to say but he could go on for hours.

"My back still hurts you know," he announced, throwing a sideways glare in Rorys direction.

"Then you shouldn't have fell on it," she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have thrown all of your body weight on top of me, knocking me clear off my feet and onto the ground…"

"Are you calling me fat Dugrey?"

"You've put on a few pounds," he teased playfully.

She swatted him and pursed her lips together. "What time do you think that we'll make it home?"

"Eight the latest," his words were void of emotion.

Rory frowned as her phone started to vibrate against her hip and inwardly cursed as her husbands name came across the caller ID.

'Hey' she sighed, turning her eyes to gaze out the window.

'Baby, where are you?' his tone was soft.

'Went to the book store,' she lied, not noticing the sideways glance Tristan threw her way.

'Find anything new in that damn place?' he chuckled.

'Just reading a bit…where are you?' her tone changed from guilty to bitter.

'I'm just finishing up in the office I should be home no longer than an hour I hope,' he paused, and when she said nothing in return continued, 'I'm sorry.'

'Its fine,' she answered.

'No it's not fine,' he admitted, 'I told you we would spend some time together and I got caught up in work… we'll go see a movie tomorrow and dinner, okay?'

'Okay,' she said simply, wishing that she could believe his words and hoping this time she could.

She didn't want to fail… not in her marriage.

But she knew that a failing marriage was not a one way street it took two to do the awful job.

'I'll be home in an hour,' he said again.

And realization hit her… an hour.

Hopefully she would be home before then.

'Love you,' he hung up and she closed her eyes, letting his last words sink in.

"Is everything alright?" Tristan asked in a seemingly nonchalant tone, eyes still fixed on the road.

"Yes," she bit her lip, feeling nothing but terrible, "but do you think we could speed it up just a little?" when he said nothing she added, "He said he would be home in no more than an hour."

"Okay."

His tone had a lace of sadness that made her cringe…

And the rest of the ride home was complete silence.

As they pulled up to the side of her building he said, "Home with twenty minutes to spare."

"Thanks Trist," she smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I appreciate the speeding- if you would have got a ticket I promise I would have paid."

He only chuckled at her comment and took out his pack of cigarettes.

When the fire hit the paper he became intrigued… he watched as in burned its way into the center.

Marveled at the beauty of it, and then placed it to his lips.

Closing his eyes he took a long, very slow hit and let the smoke fill his lungs.

He opened his eyes, still watching as the fire burned the paper and ashes formed.

A slow exhale…

A slow release of troubles, worries, and negative thoughts…

An escape into a hazy place where no one could reach him

At least for a couple of seconds…

He felt her stare, and he let his eyes meet hers.

She looked unsure- almost sad.

He handed her the cigarette.

She took it wordlessly, and placed it to her lips.

The action became familiar over the past couple of weeks and for the first time the whole ride the silence was a pleasing kind.

It seemed like an eternity had gone by, and Tristan wished it could be.

"It was a great day," were Rory's words as she opened the car door.

"Yeah," he agreed, smiling, "it was."

"I'll see you… tomorrow?" she asked, trying hard not to sound pushy.

He laughed, running fingers through his tousled hair, "it's a date Gilmore."

She blushed a little, closing the car door softly and walking away.

He sat there for a few minutes, waiting to see if the lights of her apartment came on to make sure she was safe and began to drive off.

They never noticed that someone was watching them…

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em' coming please )

Hope you enjoyed!

Riss


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies: **I just wanted to take this time to apologize to all of my readers. I don't know why I gave up on fanfiction, or why I became entirely too busy to do what I love, but I hope you will all forgive me and continue reading my works. I promise not to take on more than I can handle from now on, and finish my stories. I know this story is like 10000 years overdue and most of you probably forgot it existed, but before I start a new story I want to finish some of my old favorites. I originally intended for this to be ending within the next couple of chapters, but I have newly formed ideas. Please review and let me know what you think =]

**Note: **I'm going to do something different with this story and write this chapter in Tristan's point of view.

Here goes-

I feel something… this strange and almost unfamiliar feeling watching Rory waltz into her condo complex. She doesn't even glance back at me as she goes.

The feeling I have is **almost** unfamiliar…and as I rack my brain and my heart trying to label said feeling, I realize that its almost unfamiliar because I have felt this heart wrenching feeling only once before.

With _her…_

Only Lorelai Leigh Gilmore can make my heart sting … sting of Jealousy.

Logan Huntzenberger will surely be arriving home from 'work' or wherever the hell the dirt bag claims to be.

I try to shake off this horrible feeling, but memories flow of watching floppy haired bag boy kiss Rory and I cringe. How do I feel now what I felt then- all of those years ago? What about this woman gets under my skin, and makes me question who I really am? Because the person that I think I am, the person I was raised to be, would never lower himself to such a bottomless emotion. I decide that I am not jealous of that dirt bag Huntz-en-whatever! Who would be jealous of someone with that last name for goodness sake?! I am not jealous of his relationship with Rory or the fact that he gets to wrap his arms around her every single night and …

Okay, maybe I am just a little bit jealous. The question is why? Why would I ever insult her in thinking that I deserve to be laying in that bed beside her every night? She's like an angel for heavens sake, my Mary! I shake my head at the thought, what is wrong with me? Why do I feel the need to question my life because of her? Why is Rory the first person I think about in the morning when I wake up next to a beautiful woman that actually wants me?

Just as I remember my fiancee and sigh, I am startled by a knock on my car door window. I meet the stern eyes of Courtney herself. The only thought that comes to my mind is-

Oh shit.

"Unlock the door", my freakishly calm looking fiancée orders. I do as she says and wonder inwardly if I will regret my decision, and end up having to defend my beautiful face as she claws my eyes out.

I decide not to speak, it seems like the best option at the moment.

"Of all people Tristan, Rory Huntzberger?" are the first words out of Courtney's mouth as she stares at me incredulously.

"Courtney," I sigh in frustration and feel a pang of anger wash over me, "You don't know-"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Tristan!" she interrupts, crossing her arms to her perfectly sculptured rack, "I have been following the two of you around for days."

I feel my mouth drop open for a second until I regain my composure. "How dare you?" I try to calm down, but now I'm really pissed, "we have an understanding Courtney. We decided how this works together," I signal between the two of us, "years ago. I don't need to know your business, and you don't need know mine."

"Oh, cut the shit Tristan," she deadpans, "we all know that falling in love with other people sure as hell doesn't count in our twisted little agreement."

My heart skips a beat at the mention of love, "What are you talking about?"

She sighs, and looks away. "Listen, at the party I watched the way you looked at this woman. I don't know why, but something about the way you were gazing at her across the room caught my attention. It made my stomach turn, and made me jealous for the first time in years," she states with disgust lacing her every word.

"The next day I called your office, and found that you were out having breakfast," she stops adorns a look of shame. "I got this bad feeling in the depth of my stomach, and I tracked your phone to your location. I watched for what seemed like hours. And every day that you spent with her was nothing more than time shared, you didn't even kiss her." Shaking her head, she finally looks at me again with accusatory eyes.

I swallow the mass that forms in my throat, trying to think of what to say. "If you never even seen us kiss, then I don't understand what the problem here is? Rory and I are friends, and nothing more. I enjoy her company, and again, that is none of your damn business," my words are a littler harsher than I intend.

"It is my business, because you love her and we are about to get married," she stresses the word love, obviously pissed off now.

Silence fills the car as realization smacks me in the face, and answers all of the questions I've been asking my self. Courtney is right-

I love her. I **love **Rory.

"Listen Tristan, I can live with the fact that you love another woman, but I refuse to look like a fool once I'm carrying your last name. There's no way I'm going to be your wife while you're prancing around the city everyday with another mans woman" she hisses, interrupting my thoughts. There's a long pause, but she places a hand on my leg, and I almost cringe. "You need to let her go. Of all people you chose to fall in love with- Rory Huntzenberger…" she pauses again, shakes her head full of blonde hair that almost smacks me in the face, "someone who will never love you."

Her words pierce through my heart like a shard of ice. I can't even look at her; so many emotions are flowing through me at one time. Emotions that I promised myself I would never feel for anyone again. And yet here I am in the same predicament, with the same feelings for the same woman. I am a fool.

"I know of her Tristan. She is this innocent, small hometown girl, who loves her perfectly fine-tooth combed husband. Do you think that she would ever accept you for who you really are? For all the terrible things you've done in your lifetime. For all of the terrible things you do now? Do you think she would ever go for this little agreement that the two of us have? She is married to Logan Huntzberger for goodness sake", she throws her hands in the air for emphasis, "Do you really think she would choose you over him?"

Another pain stabs at my heart, I can't help but scowl at Courtney. "For the last time, we are just friends, and even if we weren't it is none of your business. AND Even if we weren't and I did want her what makes me less of a man than he is?"

She sighs, runs her fingers through her long hair and a couple of moments of silence go by. "I am not saying that you are less of a man, but you are a different man Tristan. You have a haunted past, you wake up with nightmares almost every night. You cannot be faithful to a woman if you tried your hardest. You are incapable of giving that innocent girl what she needs. You don't even want kids. I spoke to a few women about her, and do you know that she is trying to have a child with Logan?" her last question catches me off guard, and my stomach turns at the thought. Rory didn't mention trying to have a baby in the near future.

"Do you really want to rip her away from a happy marriage just to fail?" she continues without missing a beat.

Her last words hit home…I always fail.

I fail at being a son, a disciplined student, a soldier, a socialite, and even now- I fail at being a fiancée.

Courtney is right.

"Why would you throw away what we have for rejection?" her voice softens, she turns to me and places her hands on my chest. "I love you Tristan, and I am willing to give our relationship a chance to flourish. I want to be Mrs. Dugrey, and I will be proud to walk by your side." She softly tilts my chin so that our eyes meet, "Through thick and thin I will always accept you, no matter what."

Rory could never love me. Why would she? I suddenly realize that I've just been a distraction for her from her real life these past few days. I am her escape from her boring life of a housewife, but nothing more.

I have to let her go.

After what seems like hours, I open my eyes that I pray aren't brimming with tears, and I stare into Courtney's.

"You're right," pain cracks my voice, "lets do it. Lets get married tomorrow."

Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bad Timing **

Note: This chapter will be from Rory's POV. Also, I noticed in the last chapter I wrote, I spelled Logan's last name wrong a couple of times, I'm sorry.

/

It's been two days… two days without word from Tristan and I can't seem to form coherent sentences or process a thought that doesn't involve him.

I've been sending him texts since the night he dropped me off; just a peep at my phone and someone might label me a stalker. Lets not get started on the 20 phone calls I've made to his office and his cell, and forget about the emails. I even went as far as calling my phone company and asking them if I somehow, accidently blocked calls from Tristan's number. I'm starting to worry…okay, I'm past worrying and damn near ready to call out the police force to search for a missing person.

Logan keeps asking me what's wrong, and honestly, I'm surprised he even notices. My lame attempt at an excuse is that I don't feel well, but then maybe it's not an excuse after all. I don't feel well: my anxiety is through the ceiling and my mind (although normally a bit out of wack from time to time) is in overdrive. I keep fighting all of the negative thoughts that are racing through my head. I know he's not dead, (thank Goodness), and I'm sure his secretary would tell me if he was hospitalized. It's this gut wrenching negative thought that tells me he just doesn't want to talk to me. Was being my friend too much? Did he expect more from me?

I shake my head as I fight contemplating this, but my ever-racing mind wins out. Did he think I would be just an easy lay?

I shudder at the thought and shake my head. No, I refuse to believe that the growing relationship we were forming was really a conquest to get in my pants on his end. It was real. It had to be.

All these questions and insane thoughts brought me back to wondering why it matters so much to me. I sigh in frustration, and hit #1 on my speed dial.

'Lo Munchkin?' my mother answers, sounding elated at receiving a call from me.

'I am in a mess mom,' I squeal dramatically.

She gasps, 'what kind of mess?'

'A huge, sloppy, smelly garbage men at 5 a.m kind of mess'

'NO!' she pauses, 'do you have a yeast infection?'

'MOM!'

We both laugh, 'sorry kiddo, what's wrong?'

'Tristan hasn't been returning any of my calls.'

'That's it?' my mom almost yells into the phone, 'you almost gave me a heart attack referencing garbage men and all'

'I'm sorry, it's just…' I pause, shame washes over me, but I need to tell someone before I have a breakdown. There is no one else I could tell my deep and darkest secrets to, so after some hesitation I continue, 'I can't eat, I can't sleep and I don't know what is wrong with me.'

My mother's silence, which rarely happens by the way, gnaws at me. When she finally speaks it is in the softest tone she can muster, 'you love him.'

'What? That's crazy! You are talking crazy! Maybe what I said confused you or something, because I don't know why you would just state that I love him…not even question, you made a blatant statement. You have to be joking. There's no way that I love Tristan! Don't you remember meeting him? He's so-'

'Rory, you are babbling', my mom cuts me off with a more stern voice, 'take a breather kiddo.'

I swallow, close my eyes and do as she asks. I do not love Tristan Dugrey. I have a husband, who I LOVE. Yes, I love my husband. A sudden wave of sadness hits me and I release a heavy sigh.

'I love Logan, Mom,' I stress Logan's name. 'Tristan was the first friend, beside you,' I add before SHE does, 'that I had in a long time. That is all-'

I've never wanted a cigarette more in my life then after that sentence just left my mouth.

'Okay baby,' she replies, and doesn't say anymore.

'Okay,' I repeat and we leave it at that, moving on to talks of Luke and his complaints of being a house hold slave.

Long after our phone call ends I'm left trying to collect my thoughts, but more importantly trying to sort out my feelings. Memories overcome me of the times that I've shared with Tristan, and for some reason tears well up in my eyes. I had to be a complete idiot in denial or just cold hearted not to see it sooner. Tristan cares for me, and not in the 'I care for my friend' type of way. And I, a married woman, am being unfair to him…

My heart stings, and tears roll down my flushed cheeks uncontrollably at the thought of causing him any pain. I am a fool.

I am not just being unfair to him…I am being unfair to myself.

/

As night falls around me I decide to wallow in my thoughts with an old fashion movie, sweat pants and a pint of rocky road ice cream. Logan is off on a business trip until the morning, and oddly enough I feel relief at being alone.

To my horror two soft knocks at my door ruin my self-pity party. I roll off the couch, groaning and silently cursing Logan for sending Avery out at this time at night to check on me.

"Avery, I swear if you-" I open the door and let a gasp fall from my lips.

"Hello Mare…"

/

Review please =]


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad Timing**

AN:

/

"Are you going to stand there, drooling over me or are you going to let me in?" Tristan asks with a smirk playing on his lips.

I can form no words so after a few very long seconds I stand aside and let him in.

"You look good in your sweats and the sloppy bun thing you got going on with your hair," he remarks tauntingly. "The grunge look … I dig it."

I feel my cheeks flush an incredible shade of red, and scowl. "What are you doing here Tristan?"

He shrugs, looking around for a distraction and lays his eyes on the half eaten ice cream that is sitting on my couch. "Rocky Road, my favorite," he exclaims like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" I bring my arms across my chest and hiss. How dare he show up this way? Unannounced, after avoiding me for days!

He doesn't speak, but feels comfortable enough to plop down on my sofa.

I repress a sigh, bite my lip and sit a couple of feet away from him. "Please tell me you've been abducted by aliens these past couple of days…"

He must hear desperation in my voice, because he lets his piercing blue eyes meet mine and reaches out to place a hand on my knee. "I'm sorry Mare," he shrugs, "I've just been going through some things."

"I thought we were friends," I whisper, surely insensitive of me, but I don't care at the moment. "You don't fall off the face of the earth when you are going through something. You can't just do that Tristan. I thought you were hurt. Believe me, you don't want to hear about my recent psychotic actions in trying to get a hold of you. Some of which I'm sure you've heard about from your secretary. I mean what would the world be like if every time someone had a problem they just avoided their friends? I mean, I'm sure other people do it, but-"

"Rory," he cuts in with his beautiful smile plastered on his face, "have you ever seen a therapist for your babbling? I'm not saying it's not awful cute, but really, have you seen one?"

"Tristan," I swat him with my hand, but let a chuckle escape me, "I'm serious."

He sighs and remains silent for what seems like eternity. I watch as he shifts his body away from me, clearly uncomfortable about what he wants to say.

Is he nervous? I shake my head at the hilarity of the thought. "What is it?" my voice is soft, but my eyes sternly hold his gaze. "You can tell me anything."

He runs his fingers through his tousled hair and bites his bottom lip. "I'm getting married on Friday."

The words catch me completely off guard. "WHAT?" I nearly yell in disbelief.

"Courtney and I," he holds my steady eye contact, "we are getting married on Friday."

My breath catches in my throat as I take it in. My heart breaks into a thousand little pieces…

I remind myself to breathe, but by now I'm gasping for air. I have no words.

"Say something Rory," he pleads with his eyes as I try to look away.

"I don't know what to say," is the only thing I can offer him right now.

"We were going to get married yesterday, but it just didn't feel like the right time," he explains wearily. "I needed to take care of a few things before I could make that commitment to another woman."

I feel my cheeks flush at his words, but I can't speak so he continues. "Rory, I know that we are friends," he sighs, and moves closer to me.

His soft fingers tilt back my chin and I want to push him away, but I cant. "And you are happily married…but as stupid as I feel, as stupid as it is, I think I love you," he finishes, unflinching.

He loves me? My heart goes from crumbled to confused in a few short seconds. At my silence he continues, "which is why I have to let this go," he strokes my cheek with his thumb. "Courtney is good for me, we understand each other, but more importantly she accepts me for what I am now. I cant keep doing this to myself," he removes his hand from my face and I feel cold at the lack of his touch. "I can't keep falling for you, hoping that you will choose me. Hoping everyday that you will fall for me too, and that maybe …just maybe if I show you how good I really can be, then maybe I will be good enough for you." He shakes his head, trying to drown out the sorrow in his voice, but I can still hear it. "I never will be Rory, and you will never see me as anything more than a friend, and maybe you even see me as a distraction. I just need to let you go, because if not I'll be alone forever."

"Tristan," I can only manage to speak his name, and I feel tears brim my eyes.

He watches me closely, a few stray tears cascading down his face. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just had to come here and tell you before it was too late. I think I should be going now," he manages a soft smile, and stands to leave.

I STILL can't speak… I can barely even breathe… As painful as it is I nod slowly, and it takes all of my strength to stand on my feet.

At the door he turns to me, takes me in his arms. I hold on to him as tightly as I can manage, breathing in his scent. He plays with the hairs on my nape, causing tingles to run through me. We stay this way for a few minutes, until he pulls away and heads out the door.

I stand there, feeling…thinking…

And the door opens again quickly, Tristan's eyes lock with mine, and he cups my face with his hands. The kiss he places on my lips is intense, and it gives me an unfamiliar feeling …every nerve, every molecule in my body wakens. As he pulls away I forget how to breathe.

"I'm sorry," he says softly, before he leaves me standing there…kissed and broken…

/

Review please =] some input would be nice and is always appreciated!

This story is coming to a close, but I have an idea for a new Trory once its finished.

Review Review Review !


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad Timing **

AN: I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I needed a bridge to the final chapter and for some reason this was what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews :]

Claimer: I own Victoria.

/

_Thursday_-

Rory paced back and forth in her oversized bathroom. She was contemplating the long conversation she had with her mother early on in the day. The mirror caught her attention, and she turned to stare at her weary features. She almost looked sick with her more- pale than usual complexion and her worn out big eyes. When they traveled down to her pink lips, letting her fingers follow suit, her heart started to beat erratically in her chest. The memory of an earth- shattering kiss that she received the night before replayed over and over in her mind.

"Rory, are you in there?" Logan's voice startled her, and she gasped loudly. "Are you okay?"

"Um yes," she bit her lip and opened the bathroom door, offering him a small smile and a peck on the lips. "How was your trip?"

He exhaled, scratching his head. "It went well, but I have some unfinished business I need to take care of so I wont be able to make dinner," he squeezed her arm, and looked in her eyes apologetically.

She could only nod. It wasn't a surprise, but now WAS the time for surprises. NOW was the time that he changed the playing field, and made their relationship look a little more promising.

"I'll schedule something for us tomorrow, okay?" and like that he was off to work again.

/

"Tomorrow is your big day," Tristan's sister Victoria announced, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. He was facing double mirrors, examining his tux that fit perfectly.

Victoria was three years younger than Tristan, and she lived in Rhode Island. She was adventurous, and driven. She traveled around the world, and dedicated her years to helping sick kids in other countries. She loved life, but most of all she loved her brother…her best friend.

"My big brother, getting married,'' she turned him around and adjusted his tie.

"You don't sound too thrilled," he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's not that," she sighed, squeezing his arm comfortingly, "I just feel like you're giving up on love is all."

He rolled his eyes, "Please save me your soul mate speech," he replied glibly.

Victoria shrugged, a smile creeping up her face. "She is …she's your soul mate Tristan Dugrey, and because of your impatience you will lose her forever."

"Vicky, She doesn't want me," his voice sounded resigned, "and even if she did want me in some way, she doesn't love me."

"How do you know? You have basically been dating this married woman, who you were head over heels with years ago for a couple of weeks and you decide that because she didn't throw herself at you she doesn't love you?" her hands go up in mock defeat, "are you freaking kidding me? You didn't even give the girl a chance to figure out how she feels before you up and tell her you are getting married to another woman."

Tristan bit his bottom lip, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What if this is the woman who is meant to have your babies? What if she is the one woman in the world that you are supposed to grow old and grey with?" she crossed her arms to her chest, a fierce look in her eyes. "Obviously fate was trying to tell you something when it threw the two of you together after all of these years. And besides why the hell would you want to marry that bitch Courtney after all the shit she has said to you?"

Her outburst caught Tristan off guard. Even though he knew that as Courtney's soon to be husband he should defend her and yell at his sister, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "I semi-respect the fact that you are this insane hopeless romantic Vicky, but please don't not insult Courtney just because YOU are in love with a girl you have never even met. How do you know you would even like Rory if you met her?"

"I'm sorry," she winced, "I didn't mean to just blurt that out, but come on! Courtney basically told you that you are not good enough for love. I don't understand how you would want to marry a person like _that._" She flipped her long, dirty-blonde hair over her shoulders and gave him a pointed look. "And besides I refuse to think highly of a woman that thinks so low of _herself, _marrying a man that she KNOWS is in love with another woman...shame on her," She added the last three words for dramatic effect.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence Tristan erupted into laughter. Victoria watched, first in shock and then in anger. "Am I a joke?"

"YES!" he let his last fit of chuckles rack his body and pulled her into a hug. After a couple of seconds he pulled back just enough to stare seriously at his sister. "Listen Vicky, I know you love me, and I know you want to protect me from all that's bad in this big ol' world, but you have to believe that I could do this on my own. It's funny because I always feel like the little brother with you, but I'm not and I know what I'm doing. Please just be happy for me," he pleaded, "you are my best man for goodness sake!"

Her eyes began to tear up, and she gave him one nod. "If you're happy than I am happy, but because I'm the best man does that mean I have to wear a tux?"

They both laughed

/

_Thursday_ _night_

Rory was sprawled out on her oversized bed, staring at the ceiling. It took everything in her being to stop her from picking up the phone and dialing Tristan's number. Her body and soul yearned for him in a way she couldn't previously imagine. Calling him would be the wrong move; it would only confuse the both of them further…

But thinking of him marrying another woman made her heart ache… thinking of him standing at the alter waiting for his blonde bride made her stomach sick.

And still calling him was the wrong decision because what Tristan needed from her was something that she promised not to ever give to another man. She made vows in front of her family and God that she had to be committed to. She looked in Logan's eyes and promised through good and bad she would love him.

She knew all of this, but knowing this didn't change the fact that she never felt pain like she was currently feeling.

The sound of her phone ringing startled her. She practically fell off the bed, racing to answer it. Her gut clenched and her heart skipped a couple of beats as she stared at the called ID.

"Tristan," she stammered, trying to conceal the desperate tone of her voice.

"Sorry sweetheart, this is Victoria…his little sister," came an unfamiliar voice, but a very familiar name.

"Oh," Rory replied, confused to say the least.

"Listen I have to make this fast, because I kidnapped my brothers phone and I'm sure he will find me in about 2 minutes." Rory could hear her taking a deep breath. "My brother is in love with you. I don't know if you understand what that means, but I do. Tristan Dugrey has never been in love, but now he is and it's with you. Maybe I'm wrong, but from the sound of your voice when you thought he was calling- I would say you are pretty much in love with him too. I know you are a married woman, but I think once you fall in love with someone else any vows you made in church are pretty much NULL. So I really hope you get it through your thick skull before tomorrow morning, because my brother IS going through with this wedding and I think that means he's letting you go forever. Don't make that mistake Rory, don't lose out on real love because you are scared. And please," her plead was desperate, but her tone was full of love, "please don't let my brother lose out on love… if you don't love him then I am truly sorry for this phone call, and for not respecting your marriage, but he's getting married tomorrow Rory! He's getting married at the church on Front Street and I have to watch him give himself in front of God to a woman that doesn't even love him. I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't call you to let you know that…"

Click-

Rory couldn't suppress the tears that started to stream down her rosy cheeks. There was only one person who could help her now…

She picked up the phone and hit the speed dial. "Mom…I need you," she cried hard into the phone, "I need you now."

/

please review !


	15. Chapter 15

Bad Timing

AN:In this chapter I implied that Lorelai and Rory have spoken about Tristan everyday since Rory ran into him again. Also, the chapter will start out with Rory's POV and end in Tristans. Enjoy!

/

_Rory – _

_Friday morning 8:00 a.m_

To my amazement and utter relief my mother is sitting directly across from me at my favorite new café. She bought a red eye flight ticket after my emotional phone call last night and surprised me very early this morning. We keep discussing my rather large, very confusing issue over numerous cups of coffee. She reminds me of the reasons I married Logan, and of all the years I have dedicated to this relationship. I think she's completely against these feelings that I have for Tristan. Feelings that I have no choice but to confront, and must decide on a course of action. My mind is telling me that my mother is right, and I fight to let a sigh escape my lips.

And then she reaches her hand across the table, grasps mine tightly. "You've dedicated these years to Logan, but what have they given you?"

Her words catch me by surprise, and I search her eyes for meaning.

"I can't remember any happy phone calls from you in a long- long time," she continues, squeezing my hand one more time, "except for these past few weeks with Tristan. At first it made me very nervous that you were spending so much time with another man, especially Tristan. I didn't want an unfaithful marriage for you, all the drama that it brings, and for some meaningless fun. And as the phone calls kept coming I realized that meaningless fun is far from what the two of you have shared. I heard happiness in your voice every time we spoke. I began to hear you question what you are really doing with your life. I heard you remember all of your hopes and dreams for your future because of Tristan and his passion. You threw all of your plans away for Logan." Her words pierce my heart and tears pool in my eyes. "I know Logan is not a bad man, but he wants a woman that will sit and wait for him at home every night and do it happily. You were never that woman babe. And In just three short hours Tristan will be walking down an isle, proposing his life to some other woman. Are you ready to lose him forever?"

I inhale sharply, retracting my hand from hers and bringing it to my weeping eyes. At the moment I'm so angry with her for being so brash. I'm so angry with her for thinking of me as a weak woman, and for doubting my compatibility with my husband. I want to scream, and tell her to go back home. But I can't…

I can't bring myself to send her away and forget her words. I can't bring myself to go back to the life I've been living, and head to an empty home.

She's right…

I have changed so much for a man and little by little have lost myself. In all of my wildest dreams I could not predict this future for myself. I am a housewife, who has no children, no goals, and I am treading on thin ice when it comes to self-respect. All for a man who has to pencil me in once a week for dinner…

And I've never felt more alive than I have felt with Tristan. I have never felt so in-sync with another person. He does everything that a soul mate should do. He is everything that a soul mate should be. He gives me hope for my future, gives me plans for tomorrow. He makes me a priority even with his busy schedule. I don't feel like a bourdon to him, I feel cherished. He makes me feel like my presence is a gift.

Nothing but love and admiration…that's what I feel from him.

I don't know if I ever felt truly admired and loved by Logan because he always wanted me to be someone that I am just…not.

And as I look up into my Moms glistening eyes, I nod. I know what I have to do now.

She stares in my eyes for an answer, and when she sees what it is she's looking for she smiles a contagious smile. "Let's go rob us a groom, shall we." Her words never fall flat. I love this woman.

An infectious smile turns into infectious laughter.

/

_Tristan_

My stomach is in knots…

I stare at myself in a full-length mirror. Crisp white tux, hair slicked back and a bow tie…not my style: all compliments and choices of my soon to be bride, who always gets what she wants.

Today should be one of the happiest days of my life, but instead I feel suffocated. I'm drowning in all of the wedding bliss, and this public façade of true loves promise to forever is literally suffocating. I try to shake the feeling off because I _will _be going through with this wedding. My real love for someone that is unattainable to me is what is clouding my big day. I need to let Rory go, for my sake as well as hers. We are no good for each other. And I am fooling myself if I think that even for a second I deserve her. She may deserve better than a slum of a man like Logan, but she deserves better than a man like me as well.

I take a peak at my bride through a cracked door. She looks stunning, she laughs easily with her friends and smiles joyously on her big day. Courtney is not in love with me, but her loyalty has no flaws and she truly wants this. She wants to be my wife, and I shouldn't be having any doubts. This wedding will happen…

As I turn around to head to the alter, to take my place as the groom to be, I collide with a very familiar woman. I furrow my eyebrows, but I don't have to think hard or long to match the beautiful face with a name. "Lorelai," I whisper, the name falling from my lips in disbelief and confusion.

"Tristan," she whispers, a smile creeping up her flushed cheeks. "I meant to find you, but I apologize for almost knocking you over." She straightens out her blue, knee length dress, locking eyes with me. "Don't you look ever so ravishing on your big day."

"Thank you, and excuse me for being brash, but what are you doing here?" When silence falls upon us, I huff in horror and rub my temple. "Oh, please do not tell me you were on my fiancées guest list."

"Relax," she snorts, and shakes her head. "Actually, Rory needs to speak with you and we split up to find you. She went to look in the groom's room. I decided to check the lobby and men's bathroom. And It just so happens that I am always the lucky Gilmore, but who would have known I would have stumbled on to you in that way? I swear its like…"

"I see where Rory gets her rambling from," I cut in, and let a small chuckle fall from my lips, but cant ignore the growing flutter in my stomach. "She wants to speak with me?" my words sound incredulous, and I try to focus on the fact that Rory is here to see me. She's here… at the church that I will be married in fifteen short minutes from now. I don't wait for Lorelai to speak… I let my feet quickly follow my hearts lead.

I stop short as my eyes fall on a jittery, rosy-cheeked Rory who is speaking to my fiancées father. _Oh boy. _I watch her stammer with words, nod and then offer my white haired-soon to be in law a shy smile. He looks around and his eyes light up as he spots me. "There you are Tristan," he calls to me.

I have to concentrate not to stumble over my own two feet, and nausea turns my stomach as I walk slowly up to two people who should never be speaking to each other. An arm tangles with mine, and I glance to my side to find a smirking Lorelai, who nods in support.

Courtney's father furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but offers a smile at the beautiful elder Gilmore. She intercepts and throws her hand out for a self-introduction as we reach our destination. "I'm Lorelai, I see you have met my daughter."

"Oh yes, I'm Charles" he accepts her offer, shaking her hand firmly. He gestures to a flustered Rory, who wont even look in my direction. "This young lady tripped coming out of the grooms room, and I offered her a hand. She has been looking for you Tristan, and says it's important."

"Oh it is," Lorelai interjects, smiling broadly at Charles, "we should give them some privacy. I believe they have to discuss…uh…important honey moon details of the …uh… intimate kind and I doubt you want to hear about it."

His face reddens in response. He eagerly accepts Lorelais offer, but warns that I must be at the alter in ten minutes before walking away with the elder Gilmore.

My eyes have never left Rory, and I watch as she struggles to speak. I haven't seen her this nervous around me since we were teenagers. For some reason it brings a rush of emotion through me. "Should we speak inside," I offer to calm her anxiety, and I try my best to fight off a smirk.

She nods, and follows me inside the groom's room with a sigh of relief. I lock the door behind her a check my watch. _Eight minutes. _

"What is it that you wanted to speak about ten minutes before my wedding?" I cross my arms to my chest, my smirk gone and all of the good emotions gone with it. I have no idea why she's here.

"I, um…" her face reddens beyond a shade that I thought even possible. "uh…"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I'm sorry to rush you but I have about five whole minutes before someone is busting down that door and hauling my ass down the isle."

"Listen Tristan," she runs her fingers through her hair, starts to speak but shakes her head. After a couple of long seconds she tries again, "You were wrong before when you said you had to let me go."

My heart stops beating in my chest for a couple seconds, and I can't remember how to breathe. "What?" I ask lamely.

"I should have known this would happen," she paces in front of me, hugging her self, "you had a crazy affect on me when I was young. I should have known that those feelings wouldn't go away…that they would only grow if I started to spend time with you. You and your stupid cigarettes, your dumb baseball field and your ridiculously annoying dancing!" She throws her hands in the air dramatically, "BUT I have only myself to blame for feeling this way. Thank God for my mother or I am sure someone would have locked me up in a nut house by now. Gosh, I can't even think straight right now." She stops before me, tears glistening in her big blue eyes.

My breath hitches, but I clear my throat and try to ignore the rushing beat of my heart. "Rory, you are rambling and I have to go."

"I love you too, okay?" she yells, letting her tears fall freely now. "I am in love with you Tristan, you big idiot!"

My heart begins to slow at this point, and I almost feel faint. I need to sit. She is _in love with me? _I have had many sleepless nights, contemplating what I would do if she could ever love me. I had many fantasies of spending my life with this woman before me. I stare into her hopeful, beautiful eyes. And I want to accept her warm words, but my subconscious replays Courtney's cold ones about the doomed future Rory and I would share.

"Tristan, please say something," Rory pleads, moving closer to me.

Fear clenches me tightly, holds me like a mother does her child. I fear being truly loved, and fear having to truly love someone else. I fear that I will fail…but most of all I fear that I will face greater heartbreak than I am right now.

I shake my head. "I am sorry Rory, but we could never work. I am not the right man for you and you are not the girl I use to know."

She gasps, stepping back and bringing her hands to her mouth. "But I thought-"

"You thought wrong Rory, this," I gesture between the two of us, my voice chocking with tears, "Is nothing. It can never be anything more than a friendship. I am sorry if I confused you, but I am getting married today and I just cant do this. I am-"

I try to finish my sentence, but she runs out the room sobbing. My world shatters into a million pieces…

I bite my bottom lip until I taste blood, letting a few tears fall from my eyes. And with a sadness enveloping my heart I head down the isle and stand on the alter.

/

I decided to stretch it out and give you wonderful reviewers another chapter =] wish this story didn't have to end, but next chapter will be the last one. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Bad Timing**

AN: I just want to say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and followers. It's literally been years, but I'm happy that I decided to continue this story and I'm even more happy that some of you decided to read it =] . I hope that you will follow my other stories from here on out. I promise to actually keep up with them and finish all of them promptly! Thank you and here goes the final chapter…

_Tristan _

Xx

I have a profound interest in the ripple effect. A drop of water falls into an ocean and something occurs. In small increments the ripple grows and something amazing happens; something so small becomes something so big.

It has been a week …

She hasn't returned any of my emails or phone calls. I searched for her…went by her favorite coffee shop, and a nearby library that she spent all of her free time at. All roads led to a dead end until I decided to swing by her apartment on a day that I knew Logan was out of town. Avery answered my questions with sad eyes. He told me that Rory went away with her mother to a small town called Stars Hallow. He brashly informed me that he missed her, but he couldn't say anymore about the situation.

And as I sit on a plane, hoping that she is okay, my stomach is in knots.

_Xx_

_Rory_

_xx_

People often say a life without love is no life at all…

As I unpack boxes, loaded with dozens of novels on epic romances and tragedies, my heart pangs with sorrow. Real life isn't a fairy tale…

I often wonder where I went wrong on my path to self-discovery. I believe that it was my collision with blind love that built the foundation for the person who I had become. There's no time in this life for regrets, and what if's so I try with all of my might to shake off this gloom. It's time for rejuvenation, for restoration of the person who I once was. It's time to allow for discovery of my self-worth, and for positive growth to finally occur. I have another chance to make my life the way I have envisioned it.

And it would be the perfect ending to my type of fairy tale if I had _him_ by my side.

But like I said- fairy tales don't exist. I try to forget about him, and try to believe that all of the harsh things that he said to me were true; it would be easier if they were. I try to move on, but my heart just isn't ready to relinquish the fact that he looked me in my eyes and told me he was in love with me.

Everyday I try to tell myself that even if the harsh words that left his lips weren't true, it no longer mattered. He is a married man now…

And I need to let him go…for my own sake in my new journey to self- love.

"Rory," I hear my mothers voice call from downstairs and I smile. It feels good to be home, in Stars Hallow, surrounded by family and loved ones.

As I make my way down the stairs I notice a manila folder sitting on top of the table.

My mothers stares at me cautiously, careful with her words. "The papers have arrived baby, but we don't have to look over them right now."

I think about this for sometime, tears glistening in my eyes. "Yes we do." My reply is with certainty, and I know that this is the first major step to starting my new life… "I'm ready."

My mom nods, "well then…let's sign us some divorce papers."

Xx

Rory ran her fingers through the green grass under her, gazing up at the night sky. She lit a cigarette, studying it for a couple of seconds the way Tristan always did. It was captivating to see the paper slowly being burned. The way it fit in her fingers and felt against her lips. Inhale…the fire burned the paper. Exhale…the smoke clouded around her.

"Excuse me miss," a voice came from behind, startling her, "did anyone ever tell you how extremely bad those are for you?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she turned around to match the voice with a face. And when their eyes met her breath hitched in her throat. He smiled slowly, carefully sitting on the grass beside her.

Her cheeks flushed, and she spoke softly. "Tristan…what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, snatching the cigarette from her fingers. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, a silence creeping around them, and suddenly he put it out and tossed it. "We are done with those."

"Hey!" She furrowed her eyebrows, and a pout adorned her lips, "that is definitely littering." She couldn't bring her self to question his action or his words.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

His question caught her off guard. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that _he _was actually sitting beside her. He was sharing the same fresh air as her just a foot away, and yet he thought her being here was questionable. "Excuse me, but I believe you should be the one answering that question."

"I needed to speak with you." His voice was even, but he scratched his head nervously. "Your mother told me where I could find you."

"You tracked me down and booked a flight just to speak with me?" Rory couldn't hide her incredulous tone. She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug. Suddenly memories of their last conversation made her feel uneasy, and hurt. "Are you here to clear the air while the wounds are still fresh?"

Tristan winced at her words. "Rory I'm So-"

"Listen," Rory interrupted him, shaking her head and forcing a smile, "you don't need to apologize for anything. I reacted in a haste manner. I should have never come to you on the day of your wedding confessing my love for you…that was unfair of me and rather embarrassing. It completely went over my head that you telling me you loved me had to be some kind of confusion or cold feet on your end because if you loved me you wouldn't have been getting married. I mean you kind of dropped a bomb on me only a few days before your wedding, and I kind of made a fool of myself in front of you and to Logan…but you don't have to apologize. Some good came out of it: you decided that you were making the right decision by marriage Courtney and I… I just signed my divorce papers." Her face was a blushing red by the time she was done rambling, and she looked away shyly.

He let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding, and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "You're getting divorced?"

She bit her bottom lip, thinking carefully of what to say next. "This is not about you Tristan, my relationship with Logan was over long ago. I was just too blind to see it. And too stubborn to accept it, but honestly, I haven't felt more free than I feel now."

After a couple of seconds he offered a stiff smirk. "Good. I'm glad you are getting a divorce." His reply was brash and his smirk was taunting.

Anger rose in Rory, she scowled. "You don't get to be glad that I'm ending my marriage! Who even says that?" Her tone of voice only caused an eruption of laughter from Tristan. "Oh nice, now I'm being laughed at. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off on a honey moon somewhere?"

After his bout of laughter passed, he locked eyes with her. He ignored her questions. "I thought that I would need to come here and fight for you. I was prepared to steal you from Logan one way or another."

"What?" Rory was baffled at best. She couldn't believe the crazy things that this man said. As if what they had already been through wasn't bad enough. Now he must have been holding on to his sanity by a thread and thought really low of her. "Tristan, what is going on with you? You are married for goodness sake. Please stop this!"

He felt a pang in his heart at the sound of her breaking voice. "What's going on with me is that you love me…and I am completely, ridiculously in love with you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…crazy in love with you."

Tears flooded her eyes as she inhaled sharply at his words. "But-"

"Rory, I didn't get married." His deadpan left her railing.

She took a deep breath, and steadied herself on the ground. Thank goodness she wasn't standing… A smile formed on his face that made its way to the blue of his eyes. "You…you didn't?"

He moved closer to her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. When she closed his eyes at his touch he smiled. "No, I didn't marry her. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you, and I still cant. I hope you feel the same."

All of her bitterness and hurt melted away. She smiled through flowing tears. And after catching her breath answered, "Yes…Yes, I feel the same."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Please." She gasped when he pulled her in, and as their lips met it was almost like something out of a fairy tale. They stayed like that all night… wrapped in each other's arms, sharing kisses and promises.

It was the _perfect timing _for their story to begin.

_END_

Hope you enjoyed ! Follow me ! =]


End file.
